The child of the moon
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The Scare School students go on a surprise trip to Twilight Town, and learn a lot about human and creature harmony. Yet while on the trip, Thatch, Richard and Zeke get bullied greatly by a powerful vampire kid. Yet Thatch is the only one who can see the truth behind him. He even goes out of his way to help him. But things get complicated when said creature shows up in Deedstown...
1. Surprise trip

**I have little ideas for this, but I'm looking forward to it. Also I was trying to avoid using some of these characters, but I couldn't help it. So I hope you all understand. **

* * *

_" Attention students! "_

The children perked up upon hearing Alder on the microphone, each one looking a bit confused. Currently, the student a were in the cafeteria, eating breakfast, each one very tired and surprised by the sudden announcement. It had been so long since Alder and Dash had given ANY form of announcements, so this sudden one was so strange to the students.

_" Today, we are taking a field trip to a town shrouded in mystery. A place that supposedly is completely accepting of any form of creature. "_

Dash continued, causing the students began to chat amongst themselves, all very confused to say the least. A town that was completely accepting towards creatures? As in they could all walk around without having to hide from the humans? A town like that would be very ideal to the children, as they didn't want to be in hiding. But they'd never heard of anywhere like that. A town where humans and creatures lived together peacefully... somewhere like that would be rather interesting to see... or live in.

_" You see, Flash himself came to us the night before, and told us he wanted us to explore this town, and see what it's like when humans and creatures finally get along. He felt it was important to know what might one day be, and that not all humans are bad. "_

Dash explained, truly shocking the students. Flash himself came to them just to tell them this...?

_" And we have a special little child here to help us navigate through this dark little town. "_

As Alder said this, the students couldn't help but wonder who he was talking about. Someone here had iced in this town before? As they looked around, they found every student from the school was already in the cafeteria, so it couldn't have been anyone from Scare School. Who could the headmasters possibly know who had lived in a town like this...?

_" Good morning everyone! "_

A cheery voice called into the mic, shocking everyone with his voice. Especially Thatch, who spat out his drink by just HEARING his voice.

" Richard?! "

_" I bet your all wondering where we're going, yes? "_

The human said in a sassy voice. Thatch could just picture the human child sitting on the headmasters desk with a leg crossed, one hand supporting him while the other held the mic.

_" Well, that's quite simple. We are all heading out to Twilight Town! "_

Twilight Town? Wasn't that the place Richard lived in for a while? Why would the human be so excited to be heading back there? Thatch thought he hated that town...

_" We're also going to be there for a few days, so be sure to pack everything you need! That is all. "_

With that, they heard a click, indicating the mic had been turned off. Many of the students got up and left to pack, while the two groups remained frozen in place. Clearly they were all wondering the same thing.

" Why is Richard coming with us to Twilight Town? "

Mantha asked softly, surprisingly getting a shrug from Zeke.

" He's lived there before, he probably knows the town like the back of his hand. "

" But like, why would he WANT to come? "

Slither asked, blowing the strand of hair from his face.

" He'd be surrounded by creatures the whole time. "

" You also gotta remember, Slither, that Richard is one of those humans that don't have any problems with creatures. "

Thatch said softly before looking down at the table. Despite him saying that, the vampire couldn't help but worry about his human friend. Richard might not have a problem going on this trip, but that was what was bothering Thatch. Richard used to get bullied a lot back in Twilight Town, and the vampire didn't want to see him get hurt. Added to the fact his gang was still having a bit of a tough time accepting the human, well... this might be a long trip for the psychic.

" Well, at the very least we should try to make him feel comfortable on this trip. "

Casper said positively, snapping Thatch back to reality.

" It must be at least a little awkward being in a group of pure creatures. We should make sure he feels like he fits in, and treat him no differently than wed treat each other. Sound good? ... Fatch? "

Fatch's right eye twitched at this, yet he understood why Casper did this. Casper knew the prince had a problem with humans, and could tell that he was less than thrilled about having one travel with him. Admittedly he did consider Richard to be better than most humans he'd met, but he still couldn't change the hate boiling up deep in his heart towards their kind. He couldn't help his hatred towards their kind though. After all... they'd killed his family. Nothing would change that fact...

But, he guessed, for Casper's, Zeke's and Thatch's sake, he'd at least be civil. Slowly he nodded, standing up and heading to the dorm to pack. The rest of the children simply looked at each other before standing up and following.

* * *

**Short beginning, sorry. Hope it was "adequate" though! **


	2. Setting sail

**I have nothing to say. I just hope you all enjoy this chappie. :3**

* * *

The students silently walked down the spiraled staircase that led to the pirate ship, their unspoken excitement bubbling to the point of bursting. Despite their natural fear of this town, as it had brought even someone as strong as Richard down to his knees, they were curious to see what the town had in store for them. A town where humans and creatures alike got along without issue. A place where creatures didn't have to hide their identity, and humans accepted them. It seemed like an ideal world... the place that Flash had hoped the whole world would one day be exactly like.

As the students approached the ship, they were greatly surprised to find the Winchester brothers standing in front of it, each one with a duffle bag in their arms. They were chatting heartily amongst themselves, Gold and Septimus seemingly the heartiest. Yet the sight of the fiery demon made many of the students freeze. The group of four turned to the students and smiled, Septimus rushing up to Fatch. A few of the students shrieked and back up, to which the fire demon paid no heed. He didn't care if they feared/hated him. As he had said before, he deserved anything anyone had to throw at him.

" Hi Fatch! "

Septimus said happily, his tail wagging swiftly behind him.

" How are you? "

Fatch couldn't help but smile at how sweet Septimus was being right now.

" I'm fine, thanks. "

The prince finally answered.

" You seem to be in a good mood. Happy to be back with your brothers again? "

" Oh yes! I can't believe I've missed so much, but OMG! I'm so happy to be with them again! "

As the eldest Winchester brother said this, Fatch couldn't help but smirk at his cheeriness. At one point it was adorable, yet at the other point the prince was downright pleased with it. After everything he'd been out through... Septimus deserved this happiness. Fatch just hoped that the others would accept him eventually too.

" A-anyway Septimus. You're coming too? "

Septimus nodded eagerly to this question, turning to his brothers as he spoke.

" Uh huh! My brothers actually lived in Twilight Town for a while, and when they heard that Scare School was going there, they couldn't HELP but come along. "

" Yep! "

Silver said quickly, placing his hands on his hips.

" We have some old friends in Twilight Town, and we just HAD to see them again. "

" Besides, I couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the hell out of Shadow again. "

Gold giggled, causing everyone else to simply laugh. They didn't know who "Shadow" was, but that was funny.

" All aboard! "

Cappy called, shocking everyone into rushing onto the pirate ship. No one could contain their excitement.

* * *

Mantha giggled at Zeke, who was looking around at the side of the pirateship eagerly at the surroundings. She loved how the alien always seemed so fascinated by the world around him. His wide glistening eyes were always so full of life and bewilderment, she couldn't help but find it adorable. Slowly she got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zeke jumped for a second, having obviously not expected it, before he calmed down, smiling warmly.

" Exciting, isn't it Mantha? "

Zeke said softly, looking off into the horizon. The town was below them at this point, and the duo could see many creatures, and humans with animal ears and tails. Mantha believed Silver, Gold and Bronze said they preferred to be called humanoids...?

" Down there is Twilight Town. We won't need to hide from the humans! Well... you guys won't anyway. I'm an alien, so I will, but you get my point. "

" Zeke, you've lived in Twilight Town, right? "

Mantha asked softly, getting a soft smile from Zeke. Yet he also seemed a bit saddened.

" Yeah. The town itself is ok, but some of the people here are really viscous. I can't help but worry about what would happen if we ran into a bully. I mean, I can fight back, but I'm worried about everyone else. "

Mantha felt her lips curl a bit before taking her boyfriends hand.

" Oh, I'm sure things will be fine Zeke. We've got plenty of strong people here who will protect us if things come down to that. Including you. "

Zeke smiled and blushed as the zombie girl now hugged his arm, closing his eyes and purring slightly. This tender moment was interrupted quickly, however, as the boat jerked to a stop. The two lost their balance and fell backwards, Mantha landing right on top of Zeke, their faces a mere few inches from the others. The duo blushed briefly in embarrassment before they burst out laughing, giving each other a quick kiss before getting back to their feet. Slowly they followed their class, taking their first step into Twilight Town.

* * *

**I had posted the first chappie so early, I got started on this one. And now I can post two chapters in one day! Hurray! :D**


	3. First day in Twilight Town

**Another early start. I just hope it'll be longer than the previous two chapters. :3**

* * *

The young creatures eagerly marched off the ship, taking in their surroundings. From the looks of it, the town itself lived up to it's name. It was almost as dark and gothic as Scare School, and just as everyone had said, there were creatures, demons, angels and humanoids everywhere. And on many occasions, a human could be seen chatting happily with a creature. The most shocking was the fact that certain vampires, who looked as though they drank human blood, were talking to a human with ease. They did not hold a hungered look in their eyes. Not even in their facial expressions. They simply looked happy to be with their human companion. Was this the perfect harmony Flash had mentioned...?

The children froze for a second when they noticed Zeke freeze, touching the middle of his L.S. and activating his human disguise. No one could seem to get used to his disguise.

The headmasters now moved in front of the group, turning to face them for a moment.

" Now children, remember, we are guests here. Be on your best behavior. "

Dash told them kindly, Alder smiling and finishing for him.

" And be sure to talk to some of the people here! I'm sure they'd love to be friends with all of you! "

The children chatted happily at the thought, barely catching the Winchester's walking forward and away from them.

" H-hey! Where ya goin'? "

Alder called, getting Silver to stop walking before he turned to look at the twin headed creature, smirking at them.

" Oh, we're just going to visit some old friends. We'll catch up with you all later. "

" Actually, come over to the big mansion towards the far end of town! "

Gold called, his wings flapping quickly and lifting him off the ground.

" I'm sure the owner, Shadow Baxter, will be MORE than happy to give you all a place to stay. "

The two younger Winchester's giggled greatly at this before the three rushed off, leaving Septimus confused before the fiery demon rushed after them as well. The children looked a bit confused as well before they simply began walking again.

* * *

The more they saw, the more they were impressed. There were so many creatures, humans and humanoids about, and so many of them looked happy. A few of them even approached them on some occasions. Such as a zombie girl named Gloria, a cat like humanoid named Flint, and even a young human named Chris. They all seemed so happy and cheerful and friendly. Chris had even offered to give them a tour of the town. But they wanted to just explore aimlessly for now, so they politely turned him down. Besides, they felt Fatch might freak out with the human child around. Hell, the prince could barely stand being around Richard. The last thing they wanted was for Fatch to flip out and scare the people here.

If anything though, the town itself seemed nice. They didn't see why Zeke and Richard held any resentment towards this town. Sure they understood that there were some harsh and vicious people here, but they had yet to meet any. Maybe things had changed while they were away. There just didn't seem to be anything wrong. They weren't saying the two were liars, heck they'd seen how badly Richard was bullied here. They just had yet to see it first hand.

Things had become increasingly calm for a while now, and the students were sitting down and having dinner. It was still a little too early to go off looking this "Shadow Baxter's" so they decided to take a break instead. Casper was eating with MOST of his friends right now, as Amber, Loreli, Lexi and the skeletwins were out shopping. They had wanted Mantha and DummyGirl to come with them, but they weren't into such things. They wanted to stay with their boyfriends Zeke and Slither.

Casper was honestly a little sad to see Lexi go off, but he wasn't about to say anything to stop her. After all, he knew that the demon girl liked trying new things. Besides, having his friends all around him was still nice. And the food here was great as well. Besides... the girls said they wouldn't be too long. Good thing too, as some of the students were getting a little tired.

The ghost turned a little, finding Thatch and Richard talking a little discretely. And, despite the fact he knew it was incredibly rude, he couldn't help but listen in a little.

" So Richard. What's it like to be here in Twilight Town again? "

" It's ok I guess. I just can't help but feel like the bullies who are usually hanging around are gonna find us. "

" Don't worry about it. Even if they do find us, you know Fatch and Zeke will fight them off. "

" Well... there are creatures here that could probably match their strength. Maybe even surpass it. I mean, it's unlikely they'll surpass it, but there is still the chance... "

" You're worrying to much Richard. Look, I'm positive nothing bad will happen to us. If I'm wrong, I'll pay you $5 when we get home. "

" Heheh... like $5 will do ME any good. "

As the two laughed at this, Casper returned his attention to his meal. It was troubling for him to hear everyone worrying so much about the possibility that bullies will find them. Casper didn't think anything would happen to them, yet everyone else couldn't shake this fear off. It was a bit concerning, and beginning to work it's way into the ghosts heart as well. He just hoped that his friends paranoia was purely that.

" Hey Casper! "

Casper jumped a little at his name, looking up to Amber and Loreli standing side by side, the skeletwins on the side of them. Both the zombie and the werewolf looked different. Ambers hair was in braids, she had very light purple eyeshadow, and her new dress was short with ruffles, black and sleeveless, a heart cut out at her chest, a deep purple bow was around her waist, and she still had her tights/shoes. She was also wearing long, black fingerless gloves. Then there was Loreli. Her hair was now pulled in an up ponytail, a ruffly black bow holding it together. She was wearing a sleeveless black top and dark blue jeans. Much more simple than Ambers.

Casper looked behind himself for a moment, finding Fatch blushing brightly at the sight of Amber. The ghost fought off a giggle before turning back to the girls. The two were now grinning at the ghost, placing their hands on their hips, saying unanimously.

" Presenting the new: Lexi Bannette! "

The two departed, and Casper couldn't help but blush at what he saw. Lexi stood their with a new look herself. She was wearing a dark blue flowing dress with sparkly black waves on the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She had a dark blue choker, and a black heart necklace around her neck. Her hair was now completely brushed and neat, and she looked like a completely different demon all together.

Casper slowly stood up, carefully taking her hands.

" Lexi... you look so... beautiful... "

Lexi blushed and closed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

" Why... thank you Casper... "

" Aw... "

Amber cooed before sitting next to Fatch. The prince said nothing and turned away, unable to even look at the zombie girl in the eyes right now.

Suddenly the headmasters stood up and raised their arms high.

" Alright students! It's getting late! "

Dash called.

" It's time to find this Shadow Baxter's house! "

" Uh, mansion? "

Alder questioned in a teasing tone, causing Dash to roll his eyes.

" Whatever. Let's go! "

With this, the students simply stood and followed the headmasters, Casper and Lexi hand in hand.

* * *

**Aww... this was nice. And longer! Hurray! **


	4. Shadow Baxter and his friends

**This may be a really REALLY simple chapter, and probably short too. Sorry...**

* * *

The children couldn't help but be impressed by the sight of the mansion in front of them. It was a obviously large as it was a mansion, it had white wood with a grey roof, two stories, many windows, a couple balconies, and a lovely garden surrounding the house. They almost couldn't believe someone lived here. Slowly they approached the house, Fatch in the front as he was the one who felt the need to ring the doorbell for the others. He was just praying to Flash that this "Shadow Baxter" wasn't a human.

The creature pressed the doorbell, amazed when it sounded like an Evanescence song, just without the lyrics. However, the students couldn't place which song it was.

Oddly quickly the door was answered. Behind the door was a humanoid with messy, peach colored hair and long, messy black bangs. His ears wear also peach colored with red tips, his short tail with the same design, he wore a red coat, dark blue baggy jeans and, oddly enough, he didn't wear any shoes. Yet this wasn't the strangest thing about him, however. No, the strangest thing were his cloudy white eyes. He was completely blind.

The students almost felt a little awkward trying to talk to him, as they knew he couldn't see them. Yet Fatch was the only one to speak.

" Excuse me, are you Shadow Baxter? "

The child smirked, blinking slowly.

" No, thank Flash. "

The children all giggled a bit in response to this.

" I'm Husky Fergusson. What are you all here for? "

" Well, uh, Gold said that we should come here- "

Immediately the humanoid's ears perked up, and he smiled widely as if he thought something were humorous.

" Oh so YOU'RE the people Gold "asked" Shadow to stay here! Hah! Come on in! "

The students walked in quietly, though they were silently giggling. Apparently, Gold had a "interesting" friendship with this Shadow. Like, the friendship where Gold could bend him to his will. It was fun to watch.

As they walked further, they found themselves in a living room, where a blue haired humanoid sat with his legs crossed on the coffee table, flipping channels on the tv. His hair was slightly longer and messier than Husky's, except it was a cool blue, his eyes were a brilliant emerald green, and his ears were a slightly lighter shade of blue to match his short tail. He wore a white muscle shirt with purple sweat bands on his wrists. He wore evergreen baggy jeans and red shoes with a white strap and a yellow buckle. Definitely a sports guy.

" Thats Sonic Carlson. "

Husky said, surprising everyone; how did the child know who it was if he couldn't see...?

" Technically his name is Luke, but don't call him that to his face, ok? "

The boy continued walking, to which the children could only follow silently in confusion. They made their way into the kitchen now, finding Septimus, Silver, Gold and Bronze sitting across from abother male humanoid with messy black hair with red streaks drinking a duo of coffee. His ears and short tail were a lighter shade of black, he had ruby red eyes, a black spiky choker, a white torn shirt with red sleeves and a red rim. He also had dark grey jeans and red shoes with black tips.

The humanoid in question looked up at the students, before he stood up, smiling softly at the group.

" So you're the people Gold wanted me to take in for a few days. Nice to meet you all. My names Shadow Baxter. "

" Ray. "

Husky whispered, getting many giggles from the students. The headmasters took this moment to slither forward and extend Alders hand (tentacle) towards Shadow.

" It's nice to meet you Shadow. "

Alder said softly, Dash continuing.

" And yes, we are. We would be most grateful if we could stay here for a few days. "

Shadow smiled and nodded, his right ear twitching a bit cutely.

" No problem. I think Silver's old room is avalible for the girls, and Gold's old room for the men. I should warn you though, we don't have any creature food in this house. "

" That's fine. There's some in the town, yes? "

Dash asked, getting a nod from Silver.

" Yeah. I know a nice little one towards the center of town. I could show you tomorrow. "

" Sounds great, thank you. "

Turning, the headmasters turned to the children.

" Alright students. Go get settled in and get ready for bed. "

The children all murmured in response, all feeling the need for sleep tugging on them, before allowing Shadow and Husky to lead them all to their rooms. Only Fatch remained, as he couldn't help but ask Silver.

" How can Husky maneuver so well? I don't mean to be blunt, but he's blind. "

" Oh, um... have you seen Avatar, the last air bender? "

" A little. "

" He's a bit like Toph in this sense of sight. "

" Oh. "

The two froze in an awkward silence, before Fatch simply scratched his head and backed up.

" Um... I'm gonna go to bed. "

" Oh ok. Goodnight then. "

* * *

**Lame chappie, sorry... **


	5. Moon Gates: the magical bully

**Things are finally picking up a little. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thatch yawned, stretching out his legs and arms a bit before relaxing back into his sleeping bag. Slowly he opened his eyes, finding Richard and Zeke already awake. Richard was staring up at the ceiling without his glasses on, while Zeke was actually sitting up and rubbing his right thigh as if it hurt. Although, considering the alien had been shot there before, Thatch wouldn't be all that surprised if that were the case. A shot like that wasn't just going to go away. Zeke would probably always feel a pain there now. And that was, indeed, a very sad truth. Thatch wouldn't wish it on anybody.

The vampire slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes tenderly before looking at Richard, who was now reaching for his glasses. The human slowly sat on his hip, smiling at his creature friend, Zeke soon looking in their direction as well. The three didn't speak, as everyone around them was still asleep. Yet they seemingly were able to communicate in silence.

With a smile the three arose from their sleeping bags and slowly made their way out of the room, avoiding stepping on anyone. Slowly they stepped out into the hallway, closing the door silently and heading down the stairs. They were feeling a bit hungry and suffocated, so the fresh air would do them some good. That, and they didn't have any creature food here for Thatch or Zeke. Richard would just get something while they were out.

Slowly they stepped out into the cool air of the morning, the wind blowing their hair back and cooling their heated faces. They walked in silence for a long while, their voices themselves still tired from the lack of recent use. Yet they also felt no need to speak. They knew that they were in good spirits, and that's all the felt was necessary for a good connection right now.

Slowly they approached a creature food vender, Richard stopping so that the two could order their food. After all, he wasn't eating here. He began to look around, finding the town looking a bit more well-kept than the last time he was here. And there were a lot more people out as well. Things seemed to have really changed since he'd last been here. Ironic really, as it wasn't that long ago since Richard was here. It hadn't even been a year yet, and everything was changing. The human couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of the swift improvement.

The boy was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as he felt something kick his lower left leg, causing him to lean back and fall to his knees painfully. Richard grit his teeth together from the pain, holding the afflicted area before turning around and looking at his attacker. It was a grinning vampire child with a crescent moon bindis with neon spheres on the sides of it, disappearing within his hair. His skin was an ashen grey, his brilliant purple eyes glaring down at him were sending chills down his spine, and his black hair was short and choppy, two straight white bangs outlining his face. He wore a white button shirt with black stripes and torn wrists, and a small white clip settled at the collar. He wore a black belt with a grey buckle and a gray chain hanging off of it, dark blue jeans torn at the ankle and black shoes. The strange thing was his cape. It was similar to Thatch's black and red cape, but it held no collar, and was simply connected to the boy by a black choker around his neck. This child... the one who kicked Richard... he didn't SEEM viscous, but his actions definitely proved otherwise.

Richard growled out of pure annoyance, in an attempt to seem tough, before springing to his feet, glaring the other down.

" What's your problem?! "

The human spat, surprised when the creature seemed unfazed.

" Nothing really. "

The vampire said simply, smirking widely and raising a shrugged arm.

" You just looked like a sap is all. "

Richard growled again, clenching his fist, ready to punch this jerks lights out. He was beyond annoyed. Annoyed beyond comprehension. He just wanted this little punk to go away and regret ever messing with him. It took everything in the boy not to begin glowing green with rage.

Thank goodness Thatch and Zeke came when they did, or he might've punched his lights out. The two had boughten a swamp milkshake, and they only ceased their sipping when they saw the scene before them. Clearly they were confused as to why Richard appeared so infuriated.

" Richard, what's going on? "

Thatch asked gently. The vampire bully turned to look at Thatch, his glare faltering greatly before his eyes settled on his shake. With a glare, he clapped his together, grinning widely at the wonderful beverage before him.

" My what a great looking drink! "

He chirped before simply snagging it from Thatch's hands and taking a drink. Needless to say, Thatch was less than pleased.

" Hey! "

The creature cried, making a move for his drink. He didn't get far, however, as the punk vampire punched him square in the chest, sending him to the ground. Thatch gasped and clutched the afflicted area, clearly winded from the ordeal.

" Ok, I've seen enough. "

Zeke growled lowly. He pulled his fist back and prepared to launch it into the bully's skull, when he soon found himself being levitated by a shimmering white glow. He didn't have the chance to squirm when he felt himself being dropped, his shirt snagging on a pole. The bully smirked before turning to Richard, who was still steaming.

" My names Moon, by the way. "

"Moon" sneered, placing his hands on his hips. Slowly he moved over to the still winded Thatch and simply dumped the shake on his head.

" Moon Gates. I'll be seeing you all REAL soon. Later suckers! "

With that, Moon rushed off, leaving the three to gather their bearings. Richard sighed, closing his eyes to get rid of his glare before walking over and helping Zeke down from the pole. He them walked over and helped Thatch back to his feet. Thatch growled once up, turning in the direction Moon rushed off in. He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Moon stop and shudder horribly before running again. Thatch raised and eyebrow, curious, but didn't have the time to ponder it as he caught his friends absolutely steaming over the whole ordeal.

" He totally cheated. "

Zeke growled out lowly, pulling his shirt down lower.

" Using magic. Flash knows I can't compete with MAGIC! "

" Don't worry about that now Zeke. "

Richard said softly, patting the aliens back.

" Let's just go home. That little punk isn't worth it. "

The group began walking back to Shadows mansion, Thatch looking back once in a while. He couldn't help but wonder about that Moon character...

* * *

**Oh no! Theys gots a bully! Hope you all enjoyed this chappie!**


	6. Sonic, the blue haired idiot

**Another fun chappie. And by fun, I mean SOOO much is going to go wrong. Enjoy though!**

* * *

The three trudged their way back to the mansion, each one equally humiliated and heavy hearted. Swamp shake was still dripping from Thatch's hair, and he knew it would be a while before he could get it all out of his hair. And to make it worse, it was cold and it smelled off. So Thatch was in for a long week.

So Richard and Zeke had been right to be worrying about bullies this week. They had already been met with one. And on the first real day here too! Geez this stunk!What was up with that little punk anyway? Moon, that is. Why did Moon just up and pick on them? They didn't even know him. Why did he just up and hit them? Did they just look like easy targets, or did he have a legitiment reason behind it? ... They wouldn't be all that surprised if he really didn't have a reason behind it.

Thatch hadn't said anything to the other two yet, but he couldn't help but think about Moon Gates. It just seemed like he hadn't been happy while bullying them. Like he was just going through the motions. Which was unusual, as bullies tend to enjoy what they do... for now, Thatch was just gonna let it go. But he was definitely gong to keep his eye on the other. Just in case he was more than meets the eye.

Pas the three approached the mansion, they were greatly surprised to find Casper, Mantha, Ra and Lexi sitting out on the porch, each looking either shocked, upset or slightly irritated. Confused, the three approached them, easily getting their attention. Mantha was the first to speak.

" What happened to you guys? "

She asked, gesturing to the swamp shake in Thatch's hair, Richard's slight limp and the tare in Zeke's shirt. The boys liked at each other before they said unanimously.

" Nothing. "

" Anyway, what's wrong with you guys? "

Richard said simply, getting the four to frown.

" Fatch went off on Sonic. "

Casper said sadly.

" He's STILL gong off, actually. "

Lexi added, standing up briefly before sitting back down as the light hit her.

" Yeah, it's pretty bad in there. "

Ra sighed.

" Everyone else went out to stay clear of it, just in case Fatch decided to get violent, but it's a mess in there. "

" Wh-what happened anyway? "

Thatch asked softly, getting a sigh from Mantha.

" Sonic made some stupid comment about how vampires are mindless blood drinkers and Fatch had a fit. "

Thatch narrowed his eyes as he heard this, equally as infuriated as Fatch now. Had he have been there when it happened, he would've lashed out as well. He didn't have the same scare value as Fatch, and he had in no way the strength should it have gotten physical, but he'd have been just as upset. It would be better- well not better for Sonic- but better if Fatch taught him this lesson than Thatch. That blue haired jerk needed to learn a little thing called respect.

Casper soon floated to his feet, walking over and pulling gently on a particularly sticky strand of Thatch's hair.

" Now really guys. What happened to you? "

The three looked at each other once again before sighing, Zeke the only one man enough to actually tell them what happened.

" A magic vampire was picking on us. "

" Oh wow- really?! "

Mantha said in surprise, most of which obviously from the fact Zeke was actually bullied.

" Yeah. There's not much I can do against magic though... "

" Are you guys ok? "

Lexi asked softly, her hands on her cheeks in concern.

" Yeah we're fine Lexi. "

Thatch said with a soft smile before looking off to the side. His mind was still a bit stuck on the argument going on between Fatch and Sonic.

" Hey, it's still early. "

Ra cut in, standing up and smiling brightly.

" Thatch, how about you go take a quick shower to get that gunk outta your hair, and we can all go to the movies? "

The other young creatures couldn't help but smile brightly at the idea, everyone clearly in. Thatch smirked before walking over to the door.

" Sounds cool. I won't be long. "

* * *

_The minute Thatch walked into the mansion, he was immediately greeted by the sound of Fatch and Sonic yelling at each other. Looking up towards the top of the stair case in front of the door, he gasped and quickly rushed away from the door, as Fatch and Sonic came summersaulting down the stairs, Sonic being bashed into the door. Fatch was glowing bright red in rage, grabbing Sonics arms and pinning them to the door. The prince hissed, his fangs bared, and Thatch immediately received this sign. He rushed over and forcibly pushed the older's face back._

_" Fatch, no! "_

_He cried, struggling to keep the prince at bay._

_" I'm mad at him to, but he doesn't deserve to be bitten for it! "_

_Yes. Fatch was mad to the point of biting. This was frightening, as Fatch was genuinely good at not using his fangs to fight anything that was intelligent. The fact that he was furious to the point of biting was terrifying. Finally the prince seemed to come to his senses, his normal ruby irises returning, and he instantly pounced back. He looked horrified at what he'd nearly done, before he simply glared a bit and punched the humanoid in the stomach, simply walking away afterward._

_Thatch bit his lip and helped Sonic to his feet, the blue haired idiot holding his waist line as he stood._

_" Thanks kid... "_

_Sonic gasped, merely getting a nod from Thatch as he walked away. He didn't like Sonic at all right now, but again, he didn't deserve to be bitten over it. Slowly, the child finally made his way to the bathroom._

* * *

**Sonic... you stupid moron. I love you, but geez, you need to watch what you say. X3**

**I've been updating rather quickly lately. I'm very proud of myself. **


	7. Hard day

**Just a little side chapter here. Enjoy!**

* * *

_" Sonic, that was so uncalled for. "_

_Silver said sternly, placing a band aid on the blue haired humanoids right cheek, levitating an ice pack over and placing it on the back of his head. Sonic hissed a little before taking hold of it himself._

_The two were how alone in the house. Husky, Bronze and Leah were out at the park figuring out ways to communicate, Shadow was out paying a bill, the students had long since left and Gold had dragged Septimus out to A. get the demon acquainted with the town, and B. getting the demon a cell phone. Silver had wanted to come along, but held himself back. Sonic needed discipline after that little episode._

_" So what. He shouldn't have- "_

_" He don't DO ANYTHING! "_

_Silver growled, slamming his fist down on the counter._

_" He was just eating his freakin breakfast! YOU'RE the one who said vampires were mindless blood drinkers! YOU'RE at fault here! "_

_Sonic pulled back at this before frowning, looking down at his lap. His ears flopped, guilt eating at him now. He knew he was the one at fault. Heck, he didn't even know why he said that about the guy. He'd just said it, and he didn't even mean it. Nothing had even happened to provoke him! He'd just put the vampire through hell for nothing! He didn't know why..._

_And now Silver was going to give him hell for a few days because of it. He kinda deserved it, but it was gonna suck. Silver was one of those people who are ruthless when someone hurts his friends. Especially since he had so little... had the roles been reversed, Silver would be defending him as well. But they weren't. The odds were against Sonic, and he was going to go through hell for it. And he was ready for it... well, not really, but he had to be ready to at least take it._

_" Sonic, think of this. "_

_Silver said softly, levitating Sonic off the counter and placing him on the ground. The snowy demon soon sat on his knees in front of him, folding his hands together in the form of a prayer._

_" Bronze is every kind of creature possible. Including a vampire. Is HE a mindless blood sucker? "_

_Sonic pulled back at this, clearly confused. What was Silver getting at? Of COURSE Bronze wasn't a mindless blood sucker. In fact, he was the exact opposite. Bronze was a vegan for Flash sake! The child felt all life was sacred, and he would never drink blood from any living being! What was Silver getting at here?!_

_" O-of course not! "_

_Sonic yelped, wanting to say more really. But Silver spoke before he had the chance._

_" And neither is Fatch. He drinks only when he needs to. And even more, he only drinks blood from animals. He wouldn't attack a human from blood, and he wouldn't just kill mindlessly. "_

_Sonic sighed, bringing his knees close. He hated it when Silver was right... said snowy haired demon stood up, looking down at him with calm, slightly cold eyes._

_" You need to apologize to him. Wait until he calms down, but you need to apologize. "_

_As Silver left the room, Sonic sighed and hurried his head in his knees, sniffling a little. He knew Silver was right. He DID need to apologize. He didn't know why he lashed out, and he hurt someone who he could've been friends with. What if Fatch hated him forever now? What if the vampire wanted to kill him for it? '_ Oh Flash... ' _He thought glumly. _' I really messed up this time... '

* * *

Thatch smiled at the screen, taking a rather large handful of popcorn and chewing on it quietly, resisting the urge to laugh as that Lego cat-unicorn thing turned into a raving beast. It it weren't obvious, the children were watching the Lego movie. It was sooooo funny! Thatch was really enjoying it so far! He had to admit,they totally messed up Batman, but at least it was a funny mess up.

The creature was really enjoying this movie, but he had to admit... the occasional romantic moments from Mantha and Zeke were a bit aggravating to him. He was perfectly fine with being friends with Zeke and Mantha- and in the long run, he was happy that they were happy. But he couldn't help but wish he were in Zeke's position...

The vampire twitched when he felt something hit his head. It was small, and he assumed it was popcorn. Slowly he turned, getting hit on the brim of his nose by some more popcorn, finding Moon himself behind him_. ' Of all places, Moon's HERE?! '_ Thatch thought in irritation before turning away and trying to focus on the movie. He could handle a few pieces of popcorn. This was nothing compared to the older days when his parents bullied him too.

The popcorn throwing continued, Thatch actually doing a very good job ignoring it. He was only focused on the movie. They were about at the point where Emmet was convincing president Business to join him.

His focus was finally broken, however, when he felt something splatter against the back of his head. Thatch gasped and immediately turned into a bat, praying none of his friends noticed this. He flew right it of the room and hurried off to the restroom, shifting back to normal. He felt the back of his head, finding that Moon had thrown a tomato at him. He growled before leaning his head beneath the sink, rinsing all signs of tomato from his hair. _' That's it. '_ Thatch growled. _' I'm getting to the bottom of this. I'm gonna figure out what that vampires problem is. '_

* * *

**Super short, sorry. But I had to do it!**


	8. Ready to learn about Moon

**I'm going to skip ahead a day, as this story might get a bit tedious if I show every little thing, and besides that I don't know what movie they'd all watch. Sorry bout that! :3**

**P.S. Technically this'll be the 4th chapter posted today, as chapter five was posted after midnight over here. :b**

* * *

_Thatch sighed as he scrubbed his eyes free from sleep, slowly walking down the stair case, praying that no one caught him right now. He wanted to do this by himself, as he knew he'd get bullied a lot in the plan, and he'd hate to drag anyone into this. Besides, he could take it. He survived 12 years of his parents, he could survive some petty bully pranks. Hell, he used to pull these kinds of rude pranks himself in the past, so he sorta knew what to expect._

_Slowly he opened the front door, creeping out and closing it behind him. So far so good. Now he just needed to find a way to draw Moon's fire. _

_He had noticed multiple times that Moon didn't seem... happy... with the things he'd done. He seemed distant, and he never laughed. A real bully would laugh at something like this. Popcorn throwing, a tomato to the back of the head? Those were laughable. Even Thatch found himself laughing a little when he thought about the tomato- and he was the one who got hit by it! But Moon... the prankster... he didn't even snicker. Something HAD to be up with that creature... and Thatch was determined to figure out what it was. _

* * *

Thatch sipped his Sierra mist quietly, tapping his nails against the table. He had been searching for 9 hours now (it was currently 6pm), and he had finally gotten hungry. He hadn't eaten breakfast after all, and he found he needed a break to get some dinner. He had boughten a simple fruit salad, as he was looking for energy more than filling, and found himself nibbling on it occasionally. It was good though. And he definitely liked the strawberries. Also, to sweeten the deal, the store vendor gave him a glass of blood on the house. This was nice, as he really HAD been feeling a little parched in this area. He found it was simple deer blood, but it was still thirst quenching.

He had no luck in finding Moon. It was strange to him that a bully like that wasn't out and causing trouble, especially since it was Sunday. The perfect day for bullying. There was no school. There was many people out and about. And if the bullying was mostly just silly pranks, then why wouldn't he be out?

" Thatch! "

Thatch jumped greatly at the sound of his name, turning to find Richard and Zeke racing up to him. And he couldn't have been more concerned at this. He hadn't told them about this because he didn't want them to be caught in a particularly bad prank. He watched sadly as the two sat down across from him, both of them looking confused greatly.

" Thatch, where have you been? "

Richard said softly, looking worried greatly.

" Everyone's been looking for you. "

" Yeah, the headmasters wanted to tell you we're leaving tomarrow. "

Zeke added, causing Thatch to spit the soda from his mouth in absolute surprise.

" What?! "

The vampire yelped.

" Why?! "

" They're afraid Fatch might maul Sonic should they be in the same house for much longer. "

Richard explained, shrugging his shoulders.

" And to be honest, I don't really blame them for thinking that. Fatch looks like he's about to blow a fuse. "

_' Son of a... ' _Thatch thought, rolling his eyes back and leaning into his chair, eyes now closed gently. _' Crap... that means I have to figure it out today... ' _What could he do? He had been searching for 3 hours now, and he'd had no luck. If he were to figure out what was wrong with Moon, he'd have to find him first. How would he do this? He could probably convince Richard and Zeke to help him search, but again, he didn't want to put them in any danger... of pranks, he meant.

Suddenly Thatch felt multiple bits of something falling on his face, causing him to spring into a leaning forward position. He hissed, swiping it off of him, realizing it had been his salad. Once he'd gotten the banana slices off his eyes, he turned to see Moon behind him, glaring, smirking and his arms were crossed._ ' ... Huh... '_ Thatch thought, blinking a bit._ 'That was easier than I thought. ' _

He heard Richard and Zeke get to their feet in a huff, and lunge at the magical vampire. Immediately Thatch rushed over to the nearest alleyway, watching from the corner of the wall. He knew they'd lose, but if he were gone, Moon wouldn't suspect him following him silently. The little feud ended with Zeke's head stuck in a hole, and Richard being suspended from the ground upside down. And as much as Thatch wanted to help them, he knew he couldn't waste a second.

Moon smirked and turned away from them. The magic creature frowned for a second before taking off. Thatch waited a moment before following behind. This was it. He was going to figure out exactly what Moon was hiding.

* * *

**I feel like this could've been better. **

**P.S. I'm not gonna post another one today. Four is enough. **


	9. A small light in the dark

**I got a nice early start on this one, and I'm going to try to make it longer than the previous chapters. Also, I have to warn you all here, it's going to be a depressing chapter. Please read with caution my friends. **

* * *

Thatch held his breath as he silently crept up on Moon, praying to Flash that the other didn't notice him. He had been following Moon for a solid hour now, it being 7pm now, and the moon was in the sky now. Apparently the moon rose earlier in Twilight Town. They had yet to reach the others house though. Guess Moon lived further away than Thatch had originally thought.

Thatch was just amazed that Moon hadn't noticed him yet. Sure the other had turned around a few times, but he hadn't actually spotted him yet. It was getting pretty fun for the creature at this point.

Finally, after an hour of following, the creature in front of him reached his house. Thatch smirked and transformed into a bat and flew into the bush closest to the door. He poked his head out and waited for the other to go inside, while still watching Moon closely. The magic vampire before him held his hand out in the air, as if unable to bring himself to open the door. Moon sniffled, frowning deeply, his one hand closing.

" ... Hngh... "

The creature growled, clenching his eyes shut.

" I don't want to- I don't want to... "

Thatch narrowed his eyes a little; why was he so afraid of going inside? Moon shook his head, his short choppy hair simply flying through the air.

" Gah- man UP- do it! "

Moon took firm hold of the door knob now, twisting it and heading inside. Thatch jumped and immediately rushed over, throwing his wings out to keep the door from shutting, opening it a little and squeezing inside, closing the door behind him. The child sighed a bit, turning and looking in front of him. Moon stood right in front of two older creatures. A man and a woman. Obviously his parents.

The man- the father- was tall with black, straight choppy hair, an ocean blue crystallized tear drop bindis with white pearls on the right and left of it, and his eyes were ocean. His shirt was long and with torn wrists, and one straight diagonal line that held grey on the other side. His pants were black, his shoes were grey and he had a grey choker around his neck. His grey facial features were void of any expression.

Then there was the woman- the mother. She wasn't as tall as her husband. She wore a black hooded cape, her short, straight white bangs peaking out from it. She had a red, four sided crystallized star bindis on her forehead with multiple white pearls on the sides. Her eyes were a soft purple, and settled into a glare on her grey features. She was clearly the harsher one of the two.

Moon cowered in the presence of the two, clearly afraid of them. Thatch bit his lip, almost afraid of what would happen to Moon.

The woman walked up to her child, simply glaring him down for a few seconds before speaking.

" How many people did you bully today? "

She asked calmly, causing Moon to gulp.

" Th-three. "

Moon answered, his voice cracked and shaken.

" And were they afraid? "

" Y-yes... "

The woman's eyes narrowed, obviously sensing a lie.

" ... They were only annoyed, weren't they? "

Moon whined, shaking greatly before he nodded. The woman glared, remaining silent for a moment before she did the unthinkable.

Thatch pulled back as the slap echoed across the house, cringing greatly as Moon fell to the ground. He covered his mouth, trying not to make any noises to what he'd just witnessed. He had been right with his assumption. Moon was currently in the same position Thatch himself had been in. He was trapped under his parents thumb, forced to bully and harass. And if he did anything not to their liking... they'd hit him.

Thatch frowned as he watched Moon struggle to pick himself off the ground, tears lining the poor child's eyes. Thatch could still see the red hand print on his face...

The woman didn't stop there, however. She reached over and kicked the child in the ribs, sending him back to the ground. This time Moon did not move. He simply laid there on the ground, shaking violently. Thatch would've given anything to have intervened, but he knew he was no match for them...

" Go to your room. "

The woman hissed, to which Moon immediately took off running. Thatch instantly rushed after him, following him to his room, once again stopping the door with his wing. Slowly he crept in, closing the door behind him. The room before him was pitiful- even worse than HIS old room. There was nothing in here but a window in the back. There wasn't even a bed... it was pitiful...

Moon soon fell to the ground right in front of the window, hugging his knees and crying silently. And Thatch couldn't help but see a little bit of himself through Moon. He meant, it had to be tougher on Moon, as his parents were obviously magic, but they were both in the generally same position._ ' No one should ever have to live this way... ' _Thatch thought sadly, trying not to break down at the sight of the other, before walking forward a little. Despite the fact he knew Moon would flip at the sight if him, he couldn't stand to watch this any more...

" Hey... "

Thatch said quietly, unable to think of anything else to open a conversation with. Moon's head SNAPPED up, and he looked horrified/confused when he saw Thatch in his bat form. The child dried his eyes quickly, standing up and putting on a glare. Although, the tears continued to fall... Thatch slowly re transformed to his regular vampire form, looking at the other with gentle eyes.

" Get out of here... "

Moon growled, trying to sound tough. However, the poor child's voice was weak and broken, and held no intimidating components to it.

" I-I'll have you thrown out... "

" I'm not going anywhere. "

Thatch said firmly, walking a bit closer to the other. Moon immediately backed up, glaring, but the other knew he was frightened.

" S-stay back... "

" You're no bully. "

Thatch muttered, not ceasing his movement until Moon bumped into the wall.

" Not really. You hate it. I can see that. "

" Y-you shut your mouth! "

Moon whispered harshly, his tears running faster.

" You don't know what you're talking about! "

" Yes I do. "

Thatch said calmly, his face showing mild sadness. And yet, he still wore a brave, kind smile.

" I do know what I'm talking about. I've been where you are. "

Moon's eyes widened a little, and Thatch knew he was getting through.

" You hate bullying. You hate when your parents say hurtful things to you, and you hate when they strike you. All you really wanted was for them to love you, as parents are supposed to. Yet deep down... you knew this would never happen. "

" S-stop... "

Moon whimpered, closing his tears eyes tightly and bringing his folded hands close.

" Please... "

" Moon, I hope you know that nothing was your fault. "

Thatch continued, praying he broke through soon.

" Your parents are just cruel people. You are perfect the way you are. And you shouldn't have to be out through this. Moon, it's not your fault. "

" I-I know... "

Moon sniffled, looking right into Thatch's eyes. The other wasn't done yet though.

" It's not your fault. "

" I-I said I know. "

" It's not your fault. '

For some reason, this statement was annoying the magic vampire, and he glared at Thatch, shoving him back a bit.

" Stop messing with me! "

He hissed, amazed when the other didn't even flinch.

" It's not your fault. "

For some reason, this one truly hurt the child. Like some kind of weight had been dropped on his heart. And just like that, he sobbed, fully breaking down now. And he needed some form of comfort relief. He walked forward silently, his fangs clenched horribly shut, leaning his lowered head against Thatch's chest, amazed when the other actually hugged him.

All of his strength failed him, and he soon collapsed onto the floor, Thatch sitting down with him. Thatch simply sat there and allowed the child to cry his little heart out, as he knew that with time, he would soon feel better.

* * *

" Do you really have to go...? "

Moon asked sadly, sniffing a bit and rubbing his right eye. Some time had passed, and Moon had finally calmed down. And it was also time for Thatch to head back to Shadow's mansion before anyone became frantic.

Thatch frowned a bit, truly not wanting to leave him. Especially considering how fragile the other was right now.

" Afraid so Moon. "

Moon sobbed softly at this, looking down, his tears starting up again.

" Hey... you'll be ok. "

Thatch said softly, placing a hand on the others shoulder.

" I know you will. "

With this, the vampire walked over to the window and pushed it open, sitting on the window sill. He turned back to Moon, who was trying hard to smile despite his tears. Thatch smiled back, nodding gently.

" Just remember that... things can, and WILL get better in time. "

Thatch then pushed himself from the window, now falling. Moon gasped and rushed over to the window, finding that Thatch had transformed into a bat and was now flying away. The child smiled softly before closing up the window. _' At least... '_ He thought, a small spark of hope shimmering through his eyes._ ' I found a friend... '_

* * *

**Aww... so sad yet cute... :3**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Kay, so I was actually moving around for once today with shoe shopping and an interview. So one chappie today, my writing streak has been broken. Enjoy this chappie though! X3**

* * *

Thatch sighed a little as he closed his suitcase, his heart full of sadness and regret. Today was it. He was leaving Twilight Town. And he was leaving Moon.

After everything that he'd done for Moon, he didn't want to just leave him now. Moon needed him, and he just felt awful for leaving him now. He had no choice, but he couldn't help leaving... he lived in Deedstown, and he couldn't just throw it all away. Nor did he have anywhere to stay here in Twilight Town, as he didn't think he'd be able to live in the same house as Sonic, and he didn't have a job... besides, he wouldn't be able to leave his friends and family behind. And he wouldnt even be able to help Moon with his parents, as they were magic. There was literally nothing left he could do...

Slowly he made his way outside and with the others, who were in a single file line heading up onto the pirate ship. Thatch sighed and walked over to the back of the line, standing behind Richard, Zeke and Mantha. The three looked at him, and he immediately knew what they were going to ask.

" Thatch, seriously, where did you go yesterday? "

Richard asked firmly, Thatch simply sighing to this and looked down.

" I went to help a friend... "

" But where? And who? "

Zeke asked hurriedly, making Thatch sigh again. Richard finally seemed to notice the vampires discomfort, and said gently.

" Never mind. Zeke, it's fine. "

Thatch looked up at Richard and smiled widely. He knew he could always count on his human friend when it mattered the most. That was one of the many things Thatch loved about his friend. Thatch crossed his arms a bit and looked towards the line, finding it shortening up greatly. It wouldn't be long before he had to get on himself. Slowly he began to walk forward a bit, getting ready to get aboard himself.

Turning slightly, he found Fatch walking over to the ship, stomping greatly with Sonic in two, the blue haired humanoid constantly trying to apologize. Yet Fatch was completely blowing him off, simply glaring and stomping over to the boat. The prince seemed to grow frustrated and ran forward at super speed, and Thatch was amazed to see Sonic run forward at the same speed. Sonic had the ability of super speed?... Well. That wasn't ironic at all.

" Fatch, please, I feel really bad about the whole thing. "

Sonic pleaded.

" I'm sorry, ok? "

Fatch finally stopped walking, sighing deeply.

" ... Whatever speedy. "

He said simply.

" Just... watch what you say around other creatures. "

" R-right. "

" Now get! "

Fatch yelled, but even Thatch knew he was being playful. Sonic nodded, smiling brightly, before dashing away. Fatch sighed a bit before marching up on the pirate board. Thatch frowned a bit, only he, Zeke and Richard being left. Thatch took a deep breath, ready to go aboard himself.

" THATCH! "

The vampire jumped upon hearing his name, turning around to see a shocking sight. Moon was racing up to him, looking frantic. Or at least in a massive hurry. Richard and Zeke were obviously defensive about Moon being here, and they even looked like they were about to fight, but Thatch held his arms out in front of them, preventing them from doing so. Moon soon slowed to a stop, placing his hands on his knees as he bent over, breathing heavily.

" Hoo... I... I didn't... "

Moon gasped, looking up at Thatch with an open smile as he tried to catch his breath.

" I didn't think... I was gonna make it in time... "

Thatch smiled widely, catching Zeke about to say something from the corner of his eye. Immediately he clapped his hand over the Novian's mouth, grinning widely out of nervousness.

" Can you... give us a minute guys? "

Richard and Zeke looked at each other with wide eyes, confused to say the least. Richard shrugged and walked up onto the planks. Zeke took a moment to lean over and whisper to the vampire.

" If he tries anything, yell pineapple, and I'll come runnin. "

Thatch giggled at this, looking at Zeke with a wide smile.

" Why pineapple? "

The alien shrugged, racing up on the ship now. Mantha looked at Thatch briefly before, discretely, pulling out her ear and right arm, leaving it next to the two vampires before rushing onto the ship herself.

Thatch turned to Moon now, relieved to find the other had caught his breath. After all, it had taken them an hour to reach his house the other day, and he'd just sprinted here. That HAD to use up a lot of his energy.

" I-I just... "

Moon stuttered, blushing violently.

" I just wanted to say a proper goodbye... "

Thatch smiled warmly at this, trying to remain calm as well.

" Thank you Moon. "

" So this is really it then... "

Moon whimpered, now standing straight, hands folded and his head down sadly.

" I'm... not gonna see you again, am I? "

" Aw Moon, I'm sure I'll see you again. "

Thatch said warmly, placing a hand on the others shoulder.

" Heck I'm sure of it. Once I get some good form of transportation, I'll come down and visit. "

" Well... uh... "

Moon muttered, twiddling his thumbs. Thatch instantly knew the other was having a hard time saying what he REALLY wanted to say.

" What is it Moon? "

" Thatch, I don't have any friends here... "

The magic one whimpered, his face scrunching into a frown.

" A-and once you're gone, I'll be all alone again... a-and I'm afraid of being left with my parents... "

Thatch bit his lower lip, unsure of what he should say. He literally couldn't do anything about these fears. He had to go. And what if things really DID get bad between Moon and his parents? It was a rational fear, after all. If things got bad, then there was a good chance Moon might be-

No. No, there was something he could do. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Thatch dug into his jean pocket, pulling out some money, a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly he began to write on the paper, confusing the heck out of Moon, before handing it to the other. Moon slowly read it out loud.

" 2206, NE, 107th street in Deedstown? "

" Yes. "

Thatch responded.

" That's where I live. "

He now held out the money he had towards the other, and Moon's mouth dropped when he saw how much it was.

" 100 dollars. "

Thatch said calmly, smiling brightly.

" If anything happens, use this money and try to get to Deedstown. I'm not sure if it'll get you all the way there, but it's better than nothing. I'll have my foster dad Dusk take you in. His family's the best! And I'm sure they'd love to have you in their family. "

Moon felt his mouth curve into a happy frown, obviously trying not to cry. Thatch smiled, hugging the other now before backing up.

" I have to go. Take care of yourself. "

Moon nodded, rubbing his eyes as he watched the other rush onto the boat. Mantha panicked a little and had her hand pick up her ear and rush it back to the ship.

* * *

_Mantha eyed Thatch as the boat flew back to Scare School, almost unable to believe what she'd seen before. She couldn't believe Thatch had been willing to do all that for Moon, who Richard and Zeke had been picking on them the few days they were there. Why did Thatch help him anyway? What was Moon's home life like?... whatever had happened, Mantha couldn't help but find herself proud of what Thatch had done for Moon. It was just so... noble... of him..._

* * *

**Abrupt ending, sorry. But aww! That was so sweet of Thatch to do for Moon! **


	11. Worry

**Ok, so the children are back in Scare School, and it's now the next morning. Just so you all know. ;)**

* * *

Mantha sighed, this class feeling more and more tedious by the minute. She felt tired, and listening to professor Burns talking about potions was just boring. Although, she had to admit, it was funny seeing the dragon blow himself up by adding too much nightshade.

Her mind was truthfully anywhere but here. She couldn't help but think about the day before, and what she'd seen. How Thatch was willing to give up the money Richard had given him to help Moon, even after Moon had picked on him. From the sound of it, Moon was in a bad position at home, and given the fact Thatch had experience with a poor family life, she really did understand why Thatch would help. But how did Thatch even learn about Moon's family life? It wasn't a subject anyone was comfortable talking about...

Turning, she found that Thatch wasn't even paying attention to Burns' lesson. Whatever he was teaching... the vampire was looking down at his desk, tapping his fingers against it quietly. He clearly had a lot on his mind. He looked so... discouraged. Mantha hated seeing it too. It was always sad to see any of her friends this upset...

Finally the lunch bell rang, and the zombie girl was surprised to see Thatch spring up and rush away from the class room. Thatch had always been eager to get to lunch, but this was worse than normal. It was really strange... out of pure curiosity, Mantha got up and rushed after him, despite to know what was going on. Thatch was acting to weird for her to ignore any more.

She tried to run faster to keep up with him as they went up the stairs, figuring Thatch was heading to the dorm. And she figured right as the vampire soon turned into the boys dorm. The girl froze in the door way, watching closely to make sure Thatch wasn't doing something bad. Bad as in self harm... Thatch simply fell onto his knees at the foot of his bed, hitting his head hard on his coffin. Mantha jumped at the sound of the hit, waiting silently to make sure he wasn't going to do anything else.

Thatch soon propped open the lid to his coffin, digging into his secret compartment. He brought out a black teddy bear with a white mussel, fluffy white chest fur and purple button eyes. Mantha raised an eyebrow, having never seen this bear before. She remembered Blodge saying he had one over the radio, but she hadn't really believed him. It was a cute little teddy though...

Thatch soon sat back, toying with his white chest fur. Slowly he hugged it tight, sighing greatly. So he was nervous...? Or afraid or worried... slowly Mantha approached him, kneeling at his side, jumping him a good deal by her sudden presence. But the zombie girl just ignored it, as she found Thatch was a naturally jumpy person.

" Thatch, are you ok? "

She asked softly, praying Thatch wouldn't try to lie to her. The vampire looked down, biting his lower lip with his right fang.

" I, um... I don't know... "

Thatch confessed, suddenly bringing his cape up and around the teddy bear.

" Heh... funny right? I don't know if I'm alright... "

Mantha smirked a bit, raising an eyebrow before growing serious once more.

" Does it have anything to do with Moon? "

Thatch's eyes grew wide at this, obviously wondering how she knew the others name.

" ... You left your ear there while I was talking to him, didn't you? "

" And my arm. "

Mantha admited softly, shrugging. Thatch sighed, bringing his hands out and putting them over his eyes.

" Aw man... "

" Thatch, are you worried about if he's ok? "

" Well of course! "

Thatch yelped, his hands now falling and he looked desperate.

" Mantha, his parents were no different than mine- and mine were terrible! What if they hit him so hard, they kill him?! "

" Th-Thatch calm down a little! "

Mantha hurried, grabbing his shoulders. Surprisingly, this managed to calm him down a little.

" I'm sure he's alright! His parents are terrible, but I don't think they're killers! And there's no way we can know, so you're just going to have to hope things are alright! "

Thatch sighed, looking down before moving his bear back into his secret compartment. Slowly he stood up and walked out of the door. Mantha frowned; she knew she didn't help him as much as she would've liked, but for now she needed to calm him down. In truth, she was just as worried as he was, but she knew there was nothing they could do. All they could do was hope...

* * *

**My attention span was TERRIBLE today! Grr... hopefully the chapter turned out alright. **


	12. Relaxation

**Got a minor early start on this one. Enjoy!**

**Oh, next day again. It's a Tuesday for them. :3**

* * *

Casper looked over to Thatch quietly as he did his push-ups, having an unbelievably hard time focusing on his exercises. He had been wondering what was with the vampire for the past few days now, as Thatch had been unusually quiet. He had always had an overwhelming fear of what Thatch could do to himself out of fear or sadness, but he didn't know if this were the case now. Perhaps the other simply had a lot on his mind. Casper wanted to give him the benefits of the doubt, but... he couldn't help but feel paranoid about it. He'd never tell Thatch about this paranoia, but it was always gonna be there.

Thatch was actually not doing any push-ups, and he was simply laying on the mat. Casper was kinda surprised Frankengymteacher hadn't yelled at him yet. Then again, the teachers had been a LOT nicer to him ever since they saw what he'd been through. It was refreshing to see, considering the teachers used to treat him like garbage.

The bell finally rang, and Casper fell to the mat with a pant. He couldn't help it... Frankengymteacher made him do a lot of push-ups, and he just couldn't do that many at once. He turned his head a bit, finding Thatch slowly picking himself off the mat and brushing the dirt off his clothes. Casper was about to rush up and take the moment to ask Thatch if he was ok when he caught Mantha racing up to him first. The ghost watched this quietly, finding Mantha being sympathetic, and Thatch simply nodding along. Yet the vampire didn't speak. He just nodded and walked away. Now Casper got up and rushed over to the zombie girl before she could get too far away.

" Hey Mantha, uh, what's wrong with Thatch? "

Casper asked softly.

" He just seems so... upset... "

Mantha looked down, as if she were debating wether or not she was wanting to tell the ghost what was going on. Was it bad? Was Thatch dying? Casper doubted it, as nothing had happened before hand, but considering the fact that Thatch had died or been in that position before, the ghost wouldn't be TOO surprised if he WERE dying. He would never tell anyone he was dying if he had a choice.

The zombie girl sighed, lowering her arms.

" Casper, stuff happened in Twilight Town, and, well... "

Casper was afraid of how she kept freezing up and stuttering. Had someone threatened Thatch in Twilight Town?! If that were true, then Thatch was in a lot of trouble!

" You see... he met a guy named Moon there, and well, apparently, Moon is in the exact same position Thatch had been in before. Parents and all... "

Casper gasped, covering his mouth in horror. He couldn't believe it... that must be why Thatch was so unfocused. He was worried about Moon...

He simply could NOT believe this... how could this "Moon" live that way...? Casper would give anything to go back there and help him, and he didn't even know that guy... is this what Thatch was feeling? At least it was close, as Thatch could relate to it better as he'd been in that same situation...

Oh geez... what could he do to help Thatch calm down? This much worrying was sweet of him, but at the same time it wasn't good for him. Especially since Thatch DID have a bit of a history of depression. What could he do to help him this time?

* * *

_" Casper, where are we going? "_

_Thatch asked quietly, almost going unheard by the ghost. The two were now in Deedstown, and Casper was pulling the vampire throughout the town by the arm. Casper simply smiled as the vampire asked him this before stopping in front of an ice cream shop. Thatch blinked, looking at Casper in confusion. Yet through a single glance, Thatch learned all he needed to know. _

_" ... You know, don't you? "_

_Casper nodded softly, looking down. _

_" And as much as I understand how important this all is, I also want to make sure you relax a little. All this stress isn't good for you, and I thought this might help you calm down... "_

_Thatch blinked before smiling softly. _

_" Thank you Casper... "_

_Casper smiled widely now and nodded. _

_" You're welcome. "_

* * *

**This was a bit too simple for my liking... I don't know why, but my mind is shutting down on these filler chapters. :/**


	13. Getting rid of a problem

**It's Wednesday for them now. I don't know why, I just feel like I should tell people when he day changes. Probably because I wouldn't know myself unless it was told to me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ra looked up a bit, trying not to fall asleep as ms. Heady was teaching her class about the history of shape shifters, and it was kinda safe to say everybody was lost from is lesson. Nobody really knew much about shape shifters, and even if they did, they had yet to meet one.

The mummy sighed quietly, tapping his fingers on his desk, hoping the class would be over with soon. True he didn't feel like going to Jack's class- no one felt very comfortable of safe around Jack as of late once they heard what he did to Septimus- but at the same time it was scare moves today, and movement felt better to him than just sitting around and listening to Heady's speech on shape shifters. And he normally hated movement.

The boy sighed again and began to doodle on his paper. More specifically, he drew a small crescent moon. This had been on his kind for a while now, ever since he heard about what had happened in Twilight Town.

Casper and Mantha had told everyone what had happened between Thatch and Moon back in Twilight Town. They said that they needed help to keep him calm, and no body wanted Thatch to just snap one day. Ra just hoped he'd be able to help in some way. After all, he had a tougher time getting through to Thatch. He wanted to help, but the vampire didn't listen to him nearly as well as he'd listen to the others.

Ra slowly folded up the paper and hid it within his desk, waiting for the bell to ring. There was literally a minute left, and it was bothering him knowing it was so close but it hadn't rung yet. The mummy placed his hands on the desk, getting ready to stand, eagerly waiting for the minute to change. He hated this tedious wait for the time to change...

_' 3... 2... 1...! '_

The bell finally rang, and Ra immediately rose from his seat and began to pack up his stuff. He was so relieved to get out of this stupid class! He would rather be doing anything BUT this! Heck he'd rather be hanging around Septimus! ... Ok, that was a little harsh, as Septimus really WAS trying to prove to everyone he'd changed, but it was the only way Ra could get his frustration across.

As he was about to leave the class room, he found Thatch hurrying out before him. Yet at the same time, he was limping horribly. As if it hurt to put any pressure on his left foot. Curious, he followed the vampire at a fair distance, being careful not to get spotted. He couldn't help but wonder where Thatch was even going anyway. Jack's class was way out in he courtyard, and Thatch was heading upstairs. What would Thatch have to do upstairs...?

Soon Thatch turned into the boys dorm, and Ra felt a little silly for not guessing Thatch was going to the dorm. Why else would he have gone upstairs? He probably just either needed to drop off something off- as again Jack's class was active today- or he needed to pick something up. Now what he'd need to pick up Ra didn't know. But the option was always there.

Ra poked his head through the doorway, finding the vampire sitting on his coffin and bringing his left foot up, removing his shoe and holding his foot, hissing a bit. From here, the mummy couldn't see anything wrong with his foot, and he was wondering why Thatch was acting like that. His curiosity was soon redirected as the other began digging into his jean pocket. And this curiosity was turned into paranoia as Thatch pulled out his pocket knife.

Was he gonna do it?! Well, Ra wasn't gonna wait and find out! Immediately he rushed from the door and grabbed the arm Thatch was using to hold the knife. Thatch jumped horribly at this and tried to pull his arm away.

" Gah! "

Thatch yelped.

" Ra, what the heck?! "

" Thatch, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself! "

The vampire suddenly stopped struggling as he heard this, looking at Ra as if he were crazy.

" I wasn't... gonna cut my wrists Ra... "

He said calmly, causing Ra to stop moving and look at him in confusion.

" You weren't? "

" No. I was just putting the knife in my coffin compartment. "

Ra blushed brightly at this backing up slightly now out of embarrassment.

" ... Oops... sorry man... "

Thatch calmed down greatly, smiling softly.

" No worries. But eh, seriously, don't try to take my knife again. "

Ra frowned at this. Did Thatch have some kind of attachment to that knife?... That wasn't good... Thatch used it to hurt himself, so if he didn't want anyone to take it from him, then the chance of him hurting himself with it again was still out there.

This disturbing thought was interrupted as Ra saw a red spot on Thatch's left heel. Was that blood...?

" Um... what's wrong with your heel? "

Thatch jumped slightly and covered his heel before he calmed down. In fact, he looked... upset. Slowly he pulled his sock off, and Ra was surprised to find a bandage on his heel, blood leaking through it. The mummy gasped, looking up at the vampire for an explaination.

" I, um, I stepped on my pocket knife... "

Ra'a mouth dropped, and this time, he simply snagged the knife away from him. Thatch yelped and immediately jumped up, trying to grab it back, however he didn't get very far due to his hurt heel. He hopped a few times before falling to the ground.

" Ra give it back! "

Thatch hissed, swiping at him a few times.

" I will crawl after you if I have too! "

" Thatch, you have a problem! "

Ra yelped, backing up as Thatch approached.

" Look, if you're ever going to get over it, giving up your knife is a good start! "

Thatch frowned deeply, looking quite upset by this. Slowly he sighed and forced himself to stand. He barely placed any pressure on his left foot, but he seemed complacent.

" ... Fine... "

He muttered before turning and grabbing his sock and shoe.

" Just... give it to Fatch though. If the urge to use it gets strong enough, I could easily get it away you... "

Ra smiled and sighed in relief, watching as the other put on his shoe.

" Thank you Thatch. "

Thatch sighed, simply hitting the toe of his shoe on the ground a few times before heading out the door. And in reality, Ra couldn't blame him for being upset. After all, this knife was a stress relief for him. Not having it around would prove difficult in the long run... slowly the mummy followed, praying he wouldn't be late for Jack's class.

* * *

**Was this ok? I got a bit upset towards the end, so I kinda rushed the ending...**


	14. Stress management

**And Thursday. I'm not in a good mood today, so even though this is a really early post, I might only post one chapter today. Just a heads up. **

* * *

_Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead always knew when something was up with Thatch. More than anyone else could normally see. Even though they'd been told about what happened in Twilight Town, something else seemed to be bothering him. Perhaps it was the fact that Ra had taken away his pocket knife and given it to Fatch. Perhaps he was worrying more about Moon than before. Or maybe it was a problem floating around the Ramirez family. None of them knew for sure what was troubling their leader. But they did know one thing. They were going to get him to talk about it. No matter what it took, they were going to get him to openly talk about what was troubling him. _

_First they had to get him alone. Which would prove difficult, as Thatch was usually hanging around someone. Be it Fatch, Casper, Mantha, Ra, Richard or even Zeke. He usually had SOMEone at his side. Getting him alone would not be easy. _

* * *

The classes had actually ended for the day, and the three were now setting their plan into motion. Slither slowly opened his right eye, making sure everyone was asleep before sitting up and getting out of his bed. Turning to Thatch's coffin, he smirked a bit, finding that Thatch was, indeed, up and out of his bed. Every once in a while, particularly when he was upset, Thatch would sneak off somewhere and think. This was probably the case tonight as well.

Stretching up to Mosshead's bunk, he shook the younger creature, who was up in an instant. Slither pressed a tentacle to his lips, indicating Mosshead to be quiet, and began leading the younger out of the dorm. They turned to the left, stopping at the girls dorm, knocking quietly on the door. DummyGirl quickly opened it and smirked, tilting her head to the left, getting the other two to start walking.

In truth, they weren't too sure exactly where their leader liked to be at this time, but they at least knew it wasn't in the school. It was usually outside.

Slowly they opened the large doors of Scare School, creeping out and into the cool night. Slither shivered a little, as he was cold blooded, but forced himself to keep moving anyway. After all, he needed to make sure Thatch wasn't doing something crazy. At this point, they all kinda wished they could follow scents like Fatch, Jake, Wolfie or Loreli. That would be incredibly useful in finding their grey skinned leader.

The three made their way to the left- to the courtyard- hoping they could find him without much issue. They were all tired themselves, and who KNEW what Thatch would do if they didn't get there in time. They doubted he'd do anything drastic, but considering he'd been upset for the past three days, at the very least he'd be doing something ridiculous.

To their liking they spotted him rather quickly. Turns out, Thatch was on top of the scream board ramp, just sitting there and seemingly texting someone. This texting theory was disproved as he brought his arm close to his face, but considering it was hard to make out what he was doing from this view, it was the best guess they'd had.

Quickly they began climbing the stairs that led them up to the top, and Slither, being the one up top, heard Thatch taking a few sniffs around. Obviously have smelling their blood before they'd even got next to him. Thatch turned for a brief minute before turning away quickly, seemingly wiping his mouth on his sleeve. But unfortunately, Slither had already seen it. Red had been around the vampires mouth.

Was Thatch eating something? Strawberries? Or had he raided a blood bank and had been drinking it?... That sounded more likely, as it was about the shade of blood...

The three finally all made it up there and began to approach the vampire, who nervously wrapped his cape around himself as if cold. But mostly around his arms. Why was he acting like that...? Slowly the three sat by him, forming a circle, getting a nervous smile from their leader. Thatch had blood on his fangs...

" Thatch, what are you doing out here all by yourself? "

Mosshead asked softly.

" And... why do you have blood on your fangs? "

As DummyGirl said this, Thatch seemingly panicked and licked the blood that coated his fangs.

" N-no reason. "

He hurried.

" Just, eh, wanted to get some fresh air. "

" Thatch dude, even I can tell that's a lie. "

Slither said coldly, crossing his arms.

" Seriously, what was with the blood man? "

" N-nothing! "

Thatch hissed lowly, glaring a bit. _' Great... ' _Slither thought, narrowing his eyes in annoyance._ ' He's not going to tell us... ' _Looking around, he tried to find some kind of clue that could indicate what was going on. There were tiny blood splatters around where Thatch had originally had his hand, which he'd used to support his weight as he sat. But that could only mean one of two things. Either he'd dropped a blood bag, or the blood had been coming from his... _' Wrists...! '_

How could Thatch have possibly hurt himself without his knife?! Did he get one from the cafeteriathing?! No wait, the cafeteriathing didn't keep very sharp knives around, so they couldn't have caused something like this. The only thing Slither knew that Thatch could have that could POSSIBLY be sharp enough to do this kind of damage was-... his... fangs...

Thatch had used his fangs to hurt himself... and it made perfect sense too. Vampires had naturally sharp fangs, which were MORE than sharp enough to cause this kind of damage, and Thatch DID have blood on his fangs a few moments ago...

Glaring sadly, Slither reached forward and swiftly grabbed Thatch's wrist from beneath the vampires cape, causing the other to hiss horribly. The snake man yanked his arm forward, now free of the cape, reviling to his other friends the blood simply POOLING from the vampires wounds. Mosshead and DummyGirl gasped at this, looking at Thatch for some form of explanation.

" Care to explain? "

Slither said coolly, finally letting go of the others wrists- as he knew it had to hurt- and wiping the blood off on the ground. Thatch's face turned unbearably red now, looking down, obviously knowing he couldn't lie now. Slowly he pulled his sleeves back, reviling the jagged cuts along his wrists. Obviously he'd had some trouble cutting them with his fangs.

" ... What do you want me to say? "

Thatch spat sadly, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

" That I was going crazy knowing I wouldn't have my knife if I ever actually wanted to use it, and I couldn't take not having it? "

" Thatch, are you really this addicted to cutting yourself? "

DummyGirl said sadly, deathly afraid of the answer. But she became even more afraid when Thatch never answered.

" Thatch, this has to stop! "

Mosshead said a bit loudly, but everyone knew he was the one most horrified by this.

" If not for yourself, than do it for us! We hate seeing you like this! "

Thatch's eyes clamped shut, obviously upset to the point he was desperately trying not to cry or break down.

" I-I... I'm trying... "

He whimpered, balling his hands into fists. The blood ran faster as he did this...

" I-I can't stop... everything is so stressful right now... what with Moon possibly being killed right now and with the fact Fatch has my knife... I-I'm going crazy! "

" You just need a better way to manage your stress man. "

Slither said calmly, despite the mental sadness brewing inside of him.

" Why don't you try what Fatch does, and keep a journal? Flash KNOWS it helped him man. "

" A-a journal... "

Thatch muttered, getting soft smiles from his friends.

" Hey- yah! "

Mosshead hurried, attempting to regain his positivity.

" If anything happens, you can write it down! "

" Sure is better way to handle your stress than cutting. "

DummyGirl said with a playful wink, causing Thatch to blush and look down.

" We just wanna see you get better man. "

Soither said with a gentle smile, placing his hand (tentacle) down on the vampires shoulder. Thatch looked around a bit, as if contemplating his decision, before he sighed, looking up with a soft smile m

" I guess... "

He muttered, shrugging a bit.

" I could give it a try. "

The three cheered a bit before leaning in and hugging their leader. Thatch did not hesitate to return the hug, honestly feeling much calmer and happier than he had in days. His gang, the ones who used to abandon him every chance they got, were trying their best to help him now. He was going to try the journal idea. He at least owed them that...

* * *

**I noticed I write quicker/better when I'm upset. It's weird, right?**


	15. Cufflinks

**So I got an early start on this one and, to be honest, I had fun writing it. Hopefully this cheeriness reflects in the chapter. ;D**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S. It's Friday for them.**

* * *

_After everything that had been going on lately, Fatch finally found himself intervening. He had to. First with Thatch being upset about that Moon kid, then Ra taking away his knife, and finally with Thatch becoming so desperate as to use his fangs to hurt himself, well... obviously Fatch had to do his part to help. And in truth, he did have a way to help the kid out. Unfortunately, it would not be pleasant for Thatch. In fact, Thatch might hate him for a couple weeks because of it. But it was also the best he could do, and in the long run, Thatch would appreciate it._

_At least he hoped Thatch would, as these darn things were a huge pain in the butt to make._

* * *

Fatch turned and looked at Thatch from the corner of his eye, quickly looking over the horizon again. Technically he didn't need to steal glances, as they were sitting right next to each other, but he didn't want Thatch to think something was up.

Friday was over now. It was about 5:30 in the evening now, and everyone was heading home for the weekend. Which Fatch was relived about, as he knew Thatch really needed a break from any drama. Besides, he hadn't told him yet, but Dusk had been talking about taking him to the movies tomorrow, then out for an ice cream. Fatch just knew Thatch would love that. And it would help him relax too! Two birds in one stone! Now he just needed to make it till tomorrow. Which may not be nearly as pleasant.

Fatch sighed, resting his head in his arms as the ship rocked a bit. He wished this trip would move faster he really wanted to get home already and spring the "surprise" on Thatch. He wanted to get the sadness out of the way already. He wasn't looking forward to disappointing Thatch, but it was all he could do really... Thatch needed help...

The boat finally jerked to a stop, right in front of his house. Fatch took a deep breath and sighed, raising as Thatch did, slowly walking off the boat. He really wasn't looking forward to this...

As he walked up to the house, he was amazed to find his family waiting on the porch for them. And as soon as the twins saw them, they squealed and rushed over to the two, Keira locking Fatch into a hug, and Kyle locking Thatch into a hug. It was shocking to both of the older vampires, as Kyle was normally so shy and withdrawn. Guess Kyle had really warmed up to Thatch. It was cute.

The two soon pulled away, both smiling brightly and cutely. Kyle suddenly unzipped his jacket a little and pulled a small box out. It was wrapped in black paper and it held a red bow. Gently he pressed it into Thatch's hands, getting a confused look from the Manora. After getting a reassuring nod from Kyle, Thatch began to tear away the paper. And what sat inside that box took his breath away.

It was a polished black rubber duck with a crystal skull on it's chest, and gentle vampire fangs on it's bill. It was by far one of the best looking ducks Thatch had ever seen. The boy looked up at Kyle with question, and the young prince could only blush, twirling his foot around in the dirt in embarrassment. Keira smiled at her brother's adorability before explaining to Thatch.

" Kyle's had a great time hanging around you lately, and he made you a present! "

She explained sweetly.

" He made this with a white rubber, black acrylic paint, clear paint, and a crystal he carved with his claws! "

Thatch smiled brightly at this before locking Kyle into a hug, and lifting him up in the process. Kyle shrieked and tried to playfully squirm out of his grasp.

" Oh my goodness Kyle you're awesome! "

The vampire said cheerfully, refusing to let go of the child just yet.

" Thank you so much! "

" Eek! "

Kyle shrieked playfully, greatly relieved when Thatch put him down. The child blushed and stepped back a bit, twirling his foot around in the dirt.

" Y-you're welcome... "

Fatch smiled softly, finding his opening. Now that Thatch was nice and happy, it was the perfect time to get this out of the way. The prince grinned and put his hands behind his back.

" I have something for you too Thatch. Close your eyes and hold out your hands. "

Thatch smiled and did as instructed. Fatch frowned slightly, really wishing he didn't have to do this, but slowly he pulled them forward and locked them around Thatch's arms. Thatch's eyes snapped open and he looked at what had locked around his arms and wrists. Silver cuff-lets.

Thatch panicked a bit and tried to tug them off. Yet to no avail.

" Don't bother. "

Fatch said softly.

" They're enchanted. Only I can take them off. "

" Fatch this isn't funny- take them off! "

Thatch yelped, tugging even further despite knowing he couldn't get them off.

" Thatch, I am only doing this to help you. "

The prince said softly, pulling Thatch's sleeves over the cuffs.

" Look, I'm only going to keep these on you until you're over your addiction. "

" B-but how will I change my bandages?! "

Thatch said grinning, shrugging, praying that this would be enough to get Fatch to take the cuffs off.

" Again, they're enchanted. They'll heal your cuts as well. "

The younger sighed and sat criss cross on the ground, hiding his eyes in his hands. Fatch frowned, truly hating seeing Thatch in this much distress. But he knew this was the only way... slowly, he knelt down beside the child and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look up.

" Thatch, I am only doing this to help you. Trust me, you'll feel great when you can safely say you've gone 60 days without causing self harm. "

Thatch sighed, looking over and grabbing his new duck, squeezing it and getting it to squeak. He smiled a bit. He did understand where Fatch was coming from- really he did. He just wished that he didn't have to do this... he didn't think he could do it... at least this way he could for sure kick the habit...

Slowly he stood up, sighing as the family began to lead him inside the house. This was going to be a tough few weeks...

* * *

**End of chappie. :3**


	16. Day of surprises

**And Saturday. Just an FYI, the ending of this chapter will be sad. Just... be ready. ^_^"**

* * *

Thatch slowly walked down the stairs, clutching the railing for support as he was shaky. He'd had a bit of a rough night sleeping. The cuff links were hard to sleep on, and his arms were sore. But if this were the price to pay to kick his problem, then he'd have to learn to deal with it.

As he approached the table, he smiled a bit as he found everyone at the table, eating pancakes with either syrup or strawberries. By far one of his favorite breakfasts made by Dusk, Dawn or Lucas. Obviously the family was trying to cheer him up. This was nice, but a nice, warm breakfast wouldn't do anything for his sore arms. Slowly he sat down, picking up his silverware. The rest of the family looked at him, smiling brightly and nervously. _' Oh great... ' _He thought sadly. _' Something's going on... '_ So either they were going to have an intervention with him, or they were going to tell hm something he wouldn't want to hear anyway.

Slowly he sighed and and lowered his silverware, wanting them to get whatever they had to say done and over with.

" What is it? "

He asked softly, getting a sigh from Dusk.

" Well... some of the other powerful figures in the underworld have requested a meeting with us and the Morales family. So uh, we're gonna be gone for a few days. "

" Are you alright with staying here alone sweet heart? "

Dawn asked sweetly, looking almost afraid of leaving him.

" If you'd like, we could ask that nice alien kid Zeke is he could stay here with you while we're gone- "

" No! "

Thatch yelped, causing everyone to jump, dropping their silverware in the process. The boy blushed once he realized what he did and slid into his chair a bit. In truth, he wasn't still upset about Zeke getting together with Mantha, he just didn't know if he could be able to handle the hot headed Novian for more than a few days. They didn't always see eye to eye, and he didn't want to fight someone who could easily beat him up. Besides, he could handle being alone for a few days. He was left home a lot when it was just hm and his parents. This would be easy.

" I-I mean... I wouldn't want to trouble him. Besides, I'll be fine by myself. "

" Well if you're sure. "

Lucas said softly.

" Um, you can invite people over if you'd like. We wouldn't want you to be lonely. Just be careful not to break anything please. Remember, this is Fatch's house, and he takes great pride in keeping it spotless. "

Thatch turned to Fatch, who was smirking a bit as he blushed. Although, Thatch knew this was true. The prince was almost always cleaning while he was at home, trying his best to keep everything clean and tidy. At least it was an important trait to have. And it was a great thing that in a house with a lot of people in it.

The Ramirez family slowly rose frm their chairs, Dawn walking over to Thatch and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Thatch blushed furiously at this; he knew Dawn was his grandmother now, he just wasn't used to such affection.

" We'll be back in a few days sweetie. "

Dawn said kindly, giving the child a playful wink.

" Be good ok? "

" Ok Ms. Ramirez. "

" Oh come one honey, just call me Dawn. "

Thatch blushed brighter now, bringing his knees a bit closer.

" O-ok... Dawn... "

The white haired vampire smiled brightly before heading out the door with her family. Thatch sighed a little as he heard the door lock behind them, grabbing his silverware and finally began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Hours had gone by since then, about 12 to be exact (it was 8pm now), and Thatch was feeling a bit bored by now. He'd been watching a movie for an hour now, eating popcorn and drinking a nice cup of type A blood, but he'd also seen the movie "Shark Tale" a few times now, and wasn't really watching too much. Mostly he was eating the popcorn and texting Richard. He couldn't help it. He had a very short attention span right now. Besides, it had been about a week since he'd spoken to Richard. He wanted to know how his human friend was doing.

It sounded like Richard was doing dishes from his texts. The only reason Richard could probably text was due to his psychic powers. He heard somewhere that Zeke had rigged his phone up to allow the touch screen to work to his psychokinesis. Which was both incredibly cool and helpful.

Thatch looked up as Oscar and Angie kissed, smirking and rolling his eyes a bit. He hadn't realized he'd texted through the entire movie. Had he been in the theater, people surely would've been ticked.

He soon felt a horrible need to scratch his arms, and went to do so, only to scrape against the silvery material that WAS the cuff links. He sighed in great irritation, wishing to Flash he didn't have this stupid things around his arms. He couldn't scratch, he couldn't sleep on them, and he couldn't cut his wrists. The wrists thing was acceptable, but not the freakin scratching and sleeping! Those were actually needed!

The itch suddenly disappeared, confusing the heck out of Thatch. That's when he remembered these were enchanted cuffs. They probably took the itch away for him. _' Ah Fatch... ' _Thatch thought with a bright smile, shaking his head a bit._ ' Always one step ahead of me... '_

He suddenly heard a rapid knocking on the door, causing him to jump and swiftly turn his head in the direction of the door. _' Who in the underworld could be here at THIS time? ' _He thought, one eyebrow raised in question. Slowly he rose, accidentally knocking the popcorn on the ground. He silently cursed before hurrying over to the door. Almost instantly he answered it.

And he could honestly say he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this horrified.

Moon stood there. But he looked absolutely horrible. Not only was he breathing heavily, as if he'd been running for hours, his face showed clear signs of exhaustion, along with cuts on his left cheek and the bruise on his right eye. He was completely drenched in blood, and it seemed like his right arm was broken. Heck, it looked like he'd collapse at any moment.

Thatch gasped a bit loudly, covering his mouth in pure horror, almost unable to speak.

" ... M-Moon...? "

Moon took a short, shaky breath, barely able to make out any words.

" H-help... "

Suddenly the magic ones eyes went cross-eyed, his pupils disappearing before he collapsed. Thatch barely caught him before he hit the ground, instinctively falling to the ground and resting the others head in his lap. Panicking a bit, he began frantically began shaking his shoulders, hoping he'd wake up.

" Moon?! "

He cried, an overwhelming fear arising.

" Moon?! Can you hear me- MOON?! "

Thatch sighed shakily, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his cheeks. _' C-calm down Thatch... ' _He told himself softly._ ' Panicking won't help... think... ' _The only thing he could really do right now was call 911. Or more specifically Jenette. The woman was sure to be able to patch him up. Slowly he dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He began to punch in the number, praying to Flash that she'd pick up. Moon didn't have much time...

_" Hello this is Jenette Haglound, how may I help you today? "_

_' Oh thank Flash... '_ Thatch mentally breathed.

" Jenette it's Thatch. I need you to send an ambulance. "

_" Can you tell me your address? "_

" 2206, NE, 107th street. "

_" Ok, I'll be there in no time. "_

With that, Thatch hung up, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He looked down at the barely breathing Moon, gently running a hand through his hair.

" ... Don't worry Moon... "

Thatch said softly, his voice breaking greatly.

" You're going to get help soon. Y-you're going to be ok... "

The sound of a siren filled his ears, red and blue flashing around the room. Thatch slowly turned to look at the colors, barely even acknowledging them. All he knew was that Moon was going to be ok... he had to be...

* * *

**Aw... it's so sad... I feel so bad for Moon... :(**


	17. Moon's condition

**I... Don't know what to say. It's an early Sunday now. ^_^**

* * *

Thatch blinked tiredly, almost incapable of staying awake any longer. He'd been awake for hours now with no caffeine or sleep obviously. It had to be four in the morning now. He was going to be dog tired when he'd return to Scare School. Heck, he might not even GO to school with Moon like this.

There had been no word about Moon since he'd gotten here. And it worried him greatly. Moon had obviously been in a terrible state... what if he didn't pull through? What if he wound up trapped in a coma for months and never woke up? What if he DID make it, but he wound up with a terrible condition that permanently limited what he could and could not do? ... For Moon, he prayed- with all his heart- that none of these previous thoughts were right...

The vampire caught himself dozing, and forced himself to stand up and walk around. If he were moving, he couldn't fall asleep right?

He couldn't help but wonder when he'd be told about his friends condition. When Jenette would pop out and tell him what was what. When he would be told if Moon had pulled through... he couldn't help these depressing thoughts from parading his brain. He'd already been emotionally unstable for the last few days, and now this... this wasn't helping the cause. Yet he wasn't so worried about himself right now. No, he was just saying that the stress wasn't good for him. That didn't mean he was putting himself over Moon. Moon went over everything right now. All he truly cared about was Moons health and well being.

He couldn't help it. Having your own parents beat you, telling you you were worthless and unwanted... it was one of the worst things in the world. He knew first hand how terrible it was. And now. Moon was in the same position...

... How... DID Moon end up here in Deedstown? What had happened to cause him to come all the way here? What horrible thing had his parents done to make him come here? Did they almost kill him? That would definitely explain all the blood and the injuries, but it wouldn't explain the breathlessness. He could've run a bit and easily taken a bus here and have been rested up by now. But he'd been so exhausted... as if he'd been running a track or flying for miles. But with that broken arm, there was no possible way he could've flown all the way here. Besides, he would've turned back to his vampire form out of exhaustion not even half way there.

Thatch jumped a bit as a hand fell onto his shoulder, turning and finding Jenette standing there, looking seldom. The boy immediately began to fear the worst. Was Moon dead...?

" Well honey... "

The woman began softly.

" He's alive, but... I'm gonna be honest here... I don't know if he's going to make it... "

Thatch could feel his heart drop greatly upon hearing this, unable to believe it. His entire body had grown cold, and he prayed that this was just some kind of cruel, sick joke. He didn't want to believe this was real...

" He had an unbelievable amount of internal injuries, and he's lost a lot of blood. I'm giving him a blood transfusion, but I can only give him so much at a time without it being overwhelming for him. Basically... he's going to be put on life support for a while, and... even then... I don't know if he can pull through... "

" ... Please... "

Thatch whispered, his fists clenched tight and his hands shaking.

" C-can I see him...? "

Jenette remained silent for a moment, obviously contemplating wether or not to let him in, before she sighed softly, tilting her head to the vampires room. Thatch smiled very softly, rushing to catch up with her.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he was about to see.

* * *

Moon lay sleeping soundly on the cot, a Venturi mask placed over his mouth and nose. His right arm was in a cast and suspended from the ground, while his left arm had an IV in it. His left cheek had a few small stitches on it, and his head had heavy bandages around it. And, despite the fact Thatch couldn't see it, he was sure Moon had many bandages around his lower body as well.

Thatch frowned greatly, feeling his eyes watering greatly before he slowly walked over to his side. He pulled a chair over and looked at the other, slowly sitting down. Moon was sleeping so soundly... with no indications of how terribly off he was.

Thatch took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, carefully taking hold of Moon's left hand with his own. He wanted to speak to him, to say anything that could possibly reach his ears. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't think of anything to speak... he whimpered a bit, tightly closing his teary eyes, shivering considerably. He took another breath, trying to gather all of his strength. He had to speak...

" M... Moon I... "

He tried, his voice breaking horribly.

" I'm so sorry I... I knew I shouldn't have left... I-I knew something horrible would happen but I... I came home anyway... I-I mean, I can't just leave here, but I just wish... I... I wish I could've stayed a little longer... "

A soft, gentle moan emigrated from Moon's lips, causing Thatch to snap up. Was he waking up?!

Slowly Moon's tired eyes opened, his pupils no where to be seen. Just his hazy purple irises could be seen. The purple eyes rolled in Thatch's direction, almost as though they were looking at nothing though. They seemed so unfocused... so... unclear...

Moon gently tightened his hand around the others, looking at him with gentle eyes.

" ... Th... tch... "

The child whispered, suddenly growing green in the face. Thatch panicked a bit before carefully unclipping his Venturi mask and reaching over and grabbing the trash can. He gently sat Moon up and simply sighed as the other retched. Slowly, he began to hum a soft song, rubbing the others back, hoping he'd feel better soon. He wouldn't wish this on anybody...

As soon as it came, it was gone, and Moon was left sniffling and crying. Thatch couldn't help but express an oh, before carefully bringing Moon into a soft hug. Yet he also had to lay the child back down and hook him back up to the Venturi mask, so he slowly yet reluctantly had the other lay down. Moon didn't stop crying. Poor boy had to be in so much pain...

" Th-Thatch I... "

Moon retried, every once in a while hiccuping.

" I ran from home... "

Thatch despritely wanted to ask what happened, but he knew better than to do so while the boy was so traumatized. He didn't want to make it worse...

" I... I literally ran all the way... "

Thatch could feel his mouth drop in horror, unable to believe what he'd heard.

" Moon! Why would you do that?! "

He cried, keeping his voice low.

" Wh-what happened to the money I gave you to get here?! "

Moon swallowed, blinking sadly.

" ... My parents... thought I stole it. They... tried to kill me... and I ran... I never stopped running. Not even for a minute... but... I... I was losing so much blood, I dont know how I made it... "

" ... Moon, when did you start running? "

Thatch asked softly, truly dreading the answer.

" ... Last Sunday. "

Once again his mouth fell in utter horror, again unable to believe his ears.

" Moon, that was a week ago! The day after I left in fact! "

" ... I... "

Moon whimpered, his eyes closing, indicating he was about to fall asleep again.

" I had to get... had t gt... awwh... "

Slowly the child fell asleep, causing Thatch to start crying in pure distress. Moon ran all the way here for a week... no wonder he was in such a state of exhaustion... Thatch couldn't stand this... he couldn't stand seeing Moon like this... and worse, because of everything, there was the chance Moon wouldn't pull through...

* * *

**My poor baby Moon... T_T**


	18. Not looking good

**Ok, so my attention span is going to be horrible for a while, so I started early on typing this chapter. Hopefully it makes a difference. Next day now, enjoy!**

* * *

_' There's no way I can make it through school today... '_ Thatch thought glumly, buttoning up his shirt. _' Not while Moons like that... '_

It was a very early Monday now, about 7:47 now, and Thatch had gotten practically no sleep. He couldn't! His mind was stuck on Moon. But could anyone really blame him? His new friend- practically new little brother now- was in the hospital barely alive. Not while Moon was alone, and possibly terrified by himself. Poor guy must be so scared, and in so much pain...

But Thatch couldn't just skip school either. Believe him, he was fully intending NOT to go, but he needed to either have someone tell the Headmasters for him, or have had told them a few days in advanced. Neither of those would happen. He didn't know what he could... one way or the other he was in trouble...

He jumped a little as the doorbell rang, and he hurried to put on his shoes before racing down stairs. He began to wonder who it was anyway. It was so early, he didn't know who it could be... as he approached the door he skidded to a halt, slowly opening the white door.

Turns out it was Leah at the door, and she was smiling brightly while holding her notebook up. Thatch looked a bit closer, reading what it had to say.

_' Hi Thatch. Are you ready to go? '_

Thatch felt his lips curl a bit, unsure of how to tell her he wasn't going. He knew she would ask questions...

" Leah... I can't go to school today... "

He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Leah's smile faltered before she began to write something new on her notebook. She held it up once done.

_' Why not? Are you feeling unwell? '_

" O-oh no! "

Thatch chuckled lightly, his face turning a soft shade of red.

" I-it's just... well... "

In truth, he felt as though he could trust Leah to keep his secret. After all, she was a kind, caring, considerate, beautiful young angel girl, and she didn't seem like the type who'd blab out a secret. _' Wait, did I just say she was beautiful? '_ Thatch thought briefly, his face turning a HARSH shade of red now. He quickly shook his head, brushing it off as nothing more than his current lack of alertness. After all, he was tired...

Slowly he told her everything. He told her about what happened in Twilight Town with Moon, he told her about how moon wound up here! and he told her how he didn't feel right going to school when Moon was in the hospital. When Moon probably needed him the most. To be honest, it felt really good to finally confide in someone about all this. Got a great deal of stress out of his system.

Leah placed her free hand on her mouth in shock before hurriedly scribbling something on her notebook, smiling a bit even. Once she showed it, Thatch could feel himself blush again.

_' Don't worry Thatch. I'll just tell Alder and Dash you twisted your ankle. No worries. Also, I really think it's sweet of you to be this worried about your friend Moon. '_

" Aww... "

Thatch chuckled softly, folding his hands behind his back and twirling his foot in the dirt.

" Th-thanks Leah. You're the best. "

Leah blushed brightly at this, her wings fluttering behind her a bit. She giggled a bit before turning and walking away. Thatch smiled as she left, finding himself staring intensively at her snowy colored wings. They were so beautiful and... elegant._ ' Ack! There I go again! What's wrong with me?! ' _He thought, grabbing the sides of his head in frustration. _' Focus! Go to Moon already! '_

* * *

_" Wait Leah. Where's Thatch? "_

_Mantha asked quickly as the angel moved away from Alder and Dash. She had actually gone with Leah to speak with them, as the angel wasn't as assertive as she was, and Leah was worried about what would happen if the Headmasters didn't listen to her. Turns out she had nothing to worry about, as the Headmasters didn't seem to mind Thatch's absence. In fact, they seemed worried about him. Mantha found it strange how much Alder and Dash had changed their behavior around Thatch, but it was also refreshing._

_Leah's lips curl a bit before she scribbled something on her notebook, slowly showing it to Mantha._

' He hurt his ankle over the weekend, he needs to stay home for a bit to recover. '

_" ... Leah, no offense honey, but you're a terrible liar. "_

_Mantha said softly, getting a hurt look from Leah. The angel girl crossed her arms, pouting greatly. ' Geez. What does Thatch see in this girl? ' She thought bitterly. Yes, she knew of Thatch's feelings for Mantha. Richard had told her. And in all seriousness, she knew Mantha was a great person. But to be honest... she was a little relieved Mantha was with Zeke. She herself kinda found herself attracted to Thatch..._

_He was kind and sweet and funny, and he was such a great friend to her brother. She just wished Thatch would notice her..._

_" Honestly sweetie, what happened with Thatch? "_

_Leah shook her head, writing down on her notebook before showing it to Mantha._

' I apologize. I promised I would not tell. '

_With that, Leah left the zombie girl there to think about wether or not Thatch was actually hurt, or if he was planing something._

* * *

Thatch took a deep breath, quietly entering Moon's room. He found that the child was fast asleep, looking maybe a little worse than the day before. Thatch bit his lip, slowly sitting down beside the cot. He couldn't help but wonder if Jenette had been right. What if Moon didn't pull through...? Wh-what if he-?

_' N'yah! ' _Thatch mentally yelped, hitting his forehead with his fist. _' Stop it! He'll be fine! I know it! ' _Taking yet another breath, he looked at the other. Moon's face had paled to a very soft shade of grey now, and he almost looked as though he were getting a fever. _'Mmm... ' _He thought sadly, standing up and grabbing a cloth from the nearby nightstand._ ' Maybe some cool water will help cool him down... '_

Thatch quietly crept out into the hallway and to the bathroom across the room. He quickly turned on the cool water, soaking the cloth thoroughly before wringing it out, turning off the tap. He folded up the cloth before walking back into Moon's room, disregarding Jenette. The vampire sat right beside Moon and carefully placed it on his forehead, covering up his moon and neon yellow pearl bindis. Moon moaned at the feel, his left hand clutching the sheets.

" ... Thatch honey, come here. "

Jenette said softly, leading the boy out into the hallway. Once the door was closed, the purple haired woman turned to him, sitting on her knees to get to his eye level. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, looking like she was having a tough time saying what was on her mind.

" This is a bit hard to say, but... well honey if Moon doesn't recover in the next few days, I might have to pull the- "

" Don't. "

Thatch hurried, holding his hand out to stop her, closing his eyes.

" Just... don't... I don't wanna hear that. He'll be fine... "

Jenette frowned, slowly standing up and looking down at the child.

" Head home sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow if anything changes. "

Thatch looked up at her with ready eyes before sniffling, looking down and walking away from her.

* * *

_The moonlight shone profoundly around the room, providing a beautiful light. Yet the brightness around the moon soon did the unexpected. It began to swirl around the room before flowing around the rooms inhabitant. A small white crescent moon began to glow bright yellow, soon absorbing the moonlight. Once it faded, things went back to normal. The only difference was the once white crescent moon was now flashing bright blue, orange and yellow. In fact, as if upon pure reaction, the beings injuries began to heal up a great deal. _

* * *

**I enjoyed writing the last part. :3**


	19. Unbelievable

**I've had very poor concentration today, so the chapter might not be too good, sorry. But please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Thatch grumbled softly, awakening from his sleep upon hearing the phone ringing. Tiredly he stood, the blanket falling off of him lazily as he trudged his way over to the noise maker. Soon he stopped, eyes barely open, absently swiping his hand for the phone. And it took him a couple of tries to find it too. But once he did, he yawned, slowly answering it.

" H'llo...? "

He murmured, too tired to attempt to speak correctly. Who ever it was on the other end would just have to deal with it...

_" Good morning, Thatch. "_

Thatch quickly woke up upon hearing this voice, having heard it too many times before to not recognize it. He smiled brightly now, feeling happy to hear from him again.

" Oh! G-good morning Fatch! How's the meeting going? "

_" Eh, it's alright, I guess... "_

Judging from that tone, Fatch wasn't too... thrilled about whatever it was that they'd been discussing. Was it bad, or just not in his favor?

_" Anyway, just callin to let you know we should be coming home in the next 2-3 days. "_

" Ok. Fatch, thanks for telling me. "

_" No problem. So how are things going? Anything EXCITING happen? "_

Thatch bit his lip, having a terrible time not telling Fatch what had been going on. He hated lying to the prince- especially after all he'd done for him. Yet at the same time, he didn't want the other to overreact and ruin his trip. Besides, not only would Thatch tell him everything when he got back, but he figured this secret wouldn't affect Fatch directly. So with a deep breath and a heavy heart, he said meekly.

" Nope. Same old, same old. "

_" Really? I thought something would've happened by now. "_

Fatch said playfully.

_" Considering our bad luck an all. Oh well! Anyway, moms trying to force me off the phone. "_

Thatch snickered as the prince said this.

_" So I gotta go. See you in a couple days! "_

" K bye! "

Thatch responded, clicking the off button on the phone before putting it back to be charged. He couldn't help but wonder why Fatch didn't seem to willing to talk about the meeting. Was it really that bad? Or was he not permitted to talk about it? A part of him wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, as that sounds appropriate for a discussion amongst underworld leaders, but even then. Fatch never played by others rules in this sense.

The creature looked up at the clock now, surprised to find it was noon now. It seemed like a good time to go see Moon. After all, it's not like he was doing anything right now anyway. Slowly he walked over to the door, bending down and grabbing his shoes. He leaned against the wall and slipped them onto his feet, hissing softly as the shoe brushed against his left heel. But the child soon shrugged it off and finally opened the door, shuddering a bit as a gust of cool wind hit him. He wouldn't let the cold stop him...

The creature made his way throughout Deedstown, keeping his mouth clamped shut and his fangs hidden from the public. He was always paranoid about walking around town with humans about. Although, it was a natural fear amongst creatures. No one could ever blame him for this fear.

" Thatch?! "

Thatch jumped upon hearing his name, turning and finding Mantha rushing up to him. _'Shoot. '_ He thought bitterly. _' And I was so close to the hospital too. ' _And that was no lie. Had he taken a few more steps, he would've made it to the hospital. The zombie girl stopped right in front of him, glaring and placing her hands on her hips, looking down at his feet.

" Sore ankle huh? "

" Ergh... Mantha, can this wait until later? "

The vampire tried.

" I really have to go. "

" Thatch, why did you lie to the Headmasters about your ankle? "

Mantha continued to press. Thatch inwardly groaned, finally deciding to simply take off and run. He didn't care. The hospital was within sight, and he didn't want to waste time talking to Mantha when there was a possibility Moon could be dying right now...

He could hear Mantha yelling at him. He dismissed it. He didn't really care. Not right now. He quickly pushed the doors open and raced down the hallway, searching for Moon's room. He'd never realized how far down Moon's room was. As he reached the room he turned into it, immediately calming down at what he saw.

Jenette was just standing there, frowning, watching as Moon's breathing grew more and more shallow than he'd yet to see. Even with the help of the Venturi mask...

Thatch gasped a bit, slowly walking over to the magic child. He felt numb at what he was looking at... Moon was...

He could hear Mantha walk into the room, breathing heavily but had calmed down already. He could barely register that she was approaching him...

" Thatch... is he...? "

" Yep... "

Thatch whimpered, feeling warm acid tears slowly rolling down his face. He sat beside the younger, finally giving up trying to hide his emotions. He just sat there and cried. He could feel Mantha place a comforting hand on his shoulder before she brought him into a hug, to which he did not hesitate to accept. He placed a hand over her arm, finally reopening his eyes.

Moon had such a peaceful look on his face. As if he didn't even know what was about to befall him. Such peace... it only made the others heart break even further.

He had promised to help Moon if anything ever happened to him. And yet he hadn't done so. Moon was now dying because he couldn't do anything... it was one of the worst feelings he'd ever thought he could feel... slowly he looked at the other, the creatures serene face never failing to amaze him.

Flashing colors soon caught his attention, and he looked up to find it was the moon bindis Moon had on his forehead. Thatch felt his eyes widen a little, a slow tear rolling down his face, wondering what was up with the flashing orange, yellow and bright blue. Slowly... he reached up and gently poked the crescent moon.

Suddenly the crescent moon flared out in a bright purple light, blinding the three in the room.

* * *

As soon as it cleared, the three were GREATLY amazed at what they saw. Moon was now sittng up, looking like he was in a state of sleepiness yet still awake, pulling his broken arm out of the sling and stretching it out, soon bringing his hands up and began rubbing his eyes. There were no injuries left on him. His fiery red cheeks had cooled. Everything was back to normal for him. As if nothing had happened.

Moon soon caught the others awestruck gazes, blinking a bit before he realized Thatch had been crying. Slowly he forced himself to sit on his knees, smiling softly at the other. He himself was greatly confused as to how he was walking towards the light, and the next he was laying here feeling better than he had in weeks. The magical vampire smiled brightly before locking Thatch into a tight hug.

Thatch completely broke down in tears now, sobbing heavily. But this time was different. This time it was out of pure relief.

" Oh Moon! I'm so glad you're alright! "

" O-of course I am Thatch. What happened? "

Thatch quickly pushed the other back, looking at him as if he were crazy.

" Y-you don't know...? "

" I-I mean... I remember how I GOT here, I-I just don't remember how I suddenly got better... "

Jenette suddenly hummed, walking over and tracing around the crescent moon on Moon's forehead.

" Sweetheart, are you magic? "

" Um... y-yes? "

Moon said softly, shrugging gently.

" That may have something to do with it. And your moon bindis was glowing before Thatch poked it. Maybe that triggered your sudden recovery. "

" Wait! My MAGIC healed me?! "

Moon gasped, jumping horribly.

" My magic can't be activated unless someone touches my bindis! Thatch- you saved my life! "

With no warning, Moon tackle hugged Thatch, sending the two to the ground. Mantha and Jenette laughed at the cute scene, both relieved that the Moon child was ok. Moon shook, crying a bit himself now, happy beyond expressing. His friend... his only friend... his BEST friend... saved his life...

* * *

**Awww... so sweet... ^u^**


	20. Making amends

**I'm slowing down greatly with my postings (ironic, considering the earlier chapters), so I'm sorry about that. I've been distracted by everything lately. But I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. :3**

* * *

Thatch helped Moon onto the couch, smiling as the other melted into the softness of the couch. It was early in the morning now, Wednesday really, and Moon had finally been released from the hospital. However, with no where to go, Thatch brought him back to the Ramirez house. After all, he couldn't leave Moon on the streets, or in the hospital.

He was still amazed by Moon's unconscious magic. If there was one thing Thatch knew about magic, the user had to be conscious to even get the power to use magic. And another thing; Thatch shouldn't have been able to activate it. Moon obviously had a different form of magic than Thatch had yet to see. And he really wanted to know what it was! But he wouldn't press the issue. After all, getting bombarded with questions after you've recovered from anything was down right irritating and emotionally devastating.

Speaking of emotionally devastating, Thatch had called Richard and Zeke earlier, and asked them to come over so he could find a way for them to make amends. After all, Thatch really did feel like Moon was a good, close friend now, and he wanted his friends to like him too. Especially Richard...

Thatch soon sighed and stood from his spot on the couch. He had told Moon about what his plan was, and naturally the magic creature was worried. But it seemed like the relief of still being alive and the ability to relax were overwhelming his fear. It was almost as if he didn't even care he was about to face the people he bullied. It was as if he felt like he could over come all the hate without issue. And to Thatch, it was unusual. He himself still found it hard to face everyone he bullied. Hard to look at them and just assume they'd forgiven every single thing he'd done to them. But Moon... he just seemed soon at ease about everything. It was a rather admirable trait really... then again, Moon hadn't bullied them nearly as badly or as much as Thatch had his own friends. Perhaps it would just naturally be easier for Moon to apologize. Either way, Thatch truly hoped Richard and Zeke forgave Moon. In his current state of mind (and let's face it, there had to be a storm of fear, sadness and paranoia RAGING inside of him right now), Moon needed all the help he could possibly get.

Thatch smiled brightly at Moon, folding his hands together and asking him gently.

" Can I get you anything to drink Moon? "

Moon looked up at him and smiled back, twiddling his thumbs together meekly.

" I, um, would really appreciate a drink, thank you. "

Thatch once again found himself smiling at Moon's shyness. One would not expect such shy behavior from someone who once was a bully. It was cute. The vampire nodded in response before walking off into the kitchen, reaching up and pulling a glass from the cupboard. He made a turn to the fridge and pulled out some apple juice, as he didn't want to upset Moon's stomach at all. Even if Moon was better in many ways, there had to be some kind of pain left somewhere on him. And Thatch wanted to be extra careful as to not accidentally find that certain pain.

Soon he returned to the other, and he was a bit surprised to find Moon sitting up now, frowning a bit nervously._ ' Guess I'd been right about that inner storm. '_ Thatch thought sadly, making his way over to the other and sitting down beside him. Moon looked at him in shock, yet Thatch didn't stir. He simply pressed the glass into his hands and had him drink.

" Are you alright Moon? "

Thatch asked gently, getting a sigh out of the other as he lowered his glass.

" No. Not really. "

Moon admitted, his index finger running along the rim of his glass.

" A little nervous. What if they don't forgive me? "

Thatch smiled softly, swinging his right arm around Moon's shoulder, pointing at him, with his left hand.

" Moon, I know these guys well. Zeke's to cheery to hold a grudge, and Richard is naturally forgiving. As long as you show them that you're really sorry, they'll forgive you. Ok? "

Moon blushed brightly at the others kind words before looking down, hiding his smile. And Thatch knew he'd gotten through to him. Good thing too, as everything he'd said was completely true. He wanted to say that Zeke was too forgetful to remain angry for long, but that would've just been mean. Besides, Zeke really wasn't all that forgetful.

Finally the anticipated doorbell rang, and Thatch jumped to his feet, racing over to answer the door. And as expected, Richard and Zeke stood there, Zeke himself soon turning off his human holographic disguise. Thatch smiled the best he could, as he held only a slight fear of how things were about to go down, before ushering his friends inside.

Thatch sat beside Moon, naturally, as Richard sat in the recliner across from them, Zeke simply standing beside him. Thatch nodded a bit, turning to Moon to see if he was ready to begin his apology, only to notice the boy was staring at Zeke with his mouth dropped and his eyes wide. _' That's right. ' _Thatch thought calmly in realization._ ' He hasn't seen Zeke without his disguise yet. This is a little awkward... '_

Now realizing he'd have to be the one to break the tension, he cleared his throat, easily gaining everyone's attention. He squirmed a tiny bit before he said firmly.

" Richard, Zeke, due to recent events, I have discovered Moon is much more than what he seemed. "

Thatch began, trying to seem confident. He was plenty confident in what he was supporting, he just wasn't so confident in how he was stating it.

" I discovered he is not a bully- in fact, he's quite the opposite. He is, in a sense, no different than I was when it came to a home life. His parents wanted more than he was capable of giving, and they assaulted him for it. "

Richard and Zeke gasped, looking at Moon, who was red aced and sinking into his chair out of embarrassment. And Thatch hated doing this to him, but he had to in order to get the others to understand.

" He has come here to Deedstown due to the constant pain and neglect. I have seen his life first hand, and I have seen how much he truly regrets what he has done to use all. And now, I shall let him try to make his amends. "

Moon squirmed at the attention, trying his best not to turn into a bat and fly away. Not only did he hate transforming into a bat, but it would also look bad in this given moment in time. He had to be strong... he had to make them see how truly sorry he was. Taking a deep breath, he rose, shaking greatly due to his basic lack of strength and stamina. Despite the fact he was better, he was still heavily exhausted due to the running he'd done to get to Deedstown, and the unconscious magic casting. But he couldn't let that get in his way, and he knew it. Slowly he knelt down in front of the two, looking up at them with his shimmering, glittering amethyst irises.

" Richard... Zeke... "

He began, barely even audibly.

" I just... wanted to say... how unbelievably sorry I am for how I treated you back in Twilight Town. I was a total jerk, and I shouldn't have done what I did. Admittedly I was told to less there be consequences, but I still had the option to chose no. Now, I know there's probably nothing I could do to ever make things up to you, and you can hate me for the rest of your life if you want! But I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I... I-I'm so sorry... "

By the end of this, Moon was left in tears, covering his mouth to prevent himself from sobbing.

Richard and Zeke looked at each other, truly touched by what they'd heard. And they weren't heartless either. This vampire child had just poured his heart out to them, begging that they hear his apology. Not so much asking for forgiveness, but merely asking they'd understand. They'd have to be monsters to ignore something as touching as this! Slowly they turned to Thatch, noticing he had a pleading look on his face. As he apparently really wanted them to forgive the other.

But, to be honest, Thatch didn't even need to pull the look. They'd already decided.

Richard soon knelt down beside the sobbing moon child, shocking the other by pulling him into a hug. The shock continued when Zeke dropped to his knees and soon took part in this embrace.

" Don't worry Moon. We forgive you. "

Zeke said softly, Richard adding shortly after.

" Just so long as you treat Thatch over there as a friend. "

Moon shrieked quietly before hugging them back, a little tighter than they themselves were hugging.

" I promise- I promise! Oh thank you so much you guys! "

" Thatch, get over here man. "

Zeke teased, to which Thatch simply snickered to before getting off the couch and entering the group hug.

* * *

_" Darn it, where is that kid? "_

_" I don't know love. Hopefully round here, eh? "_

_The vampire couple looked at each other briefly before shrugging off the others words, continuing walking down the streets of Romania. They froze for a brief second, both shaking violently as if in pain before shrugging it off as well, continuing their search. As if nothing had happened. _

* * *

**I can't believe I finished this so quickly. O_o"**

**You know... technically it's past 12am over here. This could be the post for 9/2/14. But thats only of I can't post later on, so no worries. Anyway, I'm falling asleep as I type, so goodnight all!**


	21. Strange call and a new start

**Continued! Hurray! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

" Really...? "

Thatch said sadly, trying to prevent himself from crying.

_" Yes. Sorry kiddo, but until we find out where Fatch ran off to, we can't come back. We're going to be gone for a few more days. "_

Dusk responded, sounding like he himself was really distraught.

" Why did he run off, anyway? "

_" Ah, well, you see- "_

A voice could be heard shouting at Dusk on the other end of the phone. It sounded like Marco really. He could hear Dusk cover up the speaker of the phone, shouting something back at him. He couldn't quite make out what it was though. It sounded like they'd spotted Fatch on a... something with something. Yeah, he didn't know. But apparently it was really freaking the older out.

_" Th-Thatch, I gotta go! I'll talk to you soon! "_

Dusk hurried, frightening Thatch even further.

" O-ok! Good-! "

Thatch tried, before he heard a click on the other end. Dusk had already hung up.

" ... Bye... "

Slowly he clicked the end button, placing the phone back in it's charging slot. He couldn't help but worry about what was up with Fatch. The prince had been fine the last time he'd spoken to him. But what could possibly be going on that had Fatch so spooked? He didn't normally act like this. It was as if he was in absolute denial...

" Thatch? "

Thatch jumped upon hearing his name, turning and finding Moon there, looking at him in concern. The magic vampire seemed genuinely worried about him, slowly putting a drink down and placing a hand down on his shoulder.

" Are you alright? "

" Um... y-yeah. Just... "

Thatch said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Well... this house is obviously not my own. I couldn't own a house at my age. It's my friend Fatch's house. "

" Fatch? "

Moon inquired softly, removing his hand.

" Yeah. Even our looks are similar if you were wondering. And well, he's one of the best friends you could ever have! He took me in when I had no where to go! And now... well... now I heard from his older brother Dusk- my new adoptive father- that Fatch is freaking out... and given his poor ability to handle emotional problems... well... I-I'm worried about him... "

" Hmm... "

Moon hummed, looking off to the side before placing a hand on his shoulder again.

" Well, if he's anything like you in the personality sense, I'm sure he'll be fine. "

Thatch blushed softly before looking down. Who knew Moon was good at comforting as well?

A sudden rumble hit the ground, causing Thatch to jump slightly. He forgot. He had to go back to school today. But he couldn't just leave Moon here alone... that's when a great idea hit him. He quickly grabbed Moon's hand and began to pull him outside, despite the others obvious confusion.

* * *

And that was their morning basically. Thatch had gotten Moon enrolled in Scare School, and even better, he even had the same classes with him! Yes... this was a good day.

Currently it was lunch time, and Moon seemed a little uncertain about what was on the lunch menu. Perhaps he'd grown up on human food as Fatch had. Thatch wasn't sure. But he did know that Moon should be ok with eating creature food. Any creature could eat creature food and stomach it just fine.

Thatch slowly sat down at the table, across from Casper, Mantha and Ra. He looked up at Moon, smiling and patting the seat next to him. Moon smiled softly before taking a seat next to him, looking up at the others and mustering a soft smile. He soon looked down though, blushing brightly. Thatch smirked a bit before clasping his shoulder.

" Casper, Ra, this is Moon. Moon, this is Casper and Ra. And you've already met Mantha. "

Mantha smiled and nodded towards the other, once again getting. Moon to blushed again and nodded softly to the zombie before holding his hand out to Casper and Ra.

" It's nice to meet you both... "

" Likewise man. "

Ra said cheerfully. Casper smiled as well before turning to Thatch with a questionable look on his face.

" How did you two meet Thatch? "

Thatch and Moon both jumped, looking around nervously before Thatch said shakily.

" W-we, uh, met in Twilight Town. Moons going to be staying with me for a while though. "

" But wait. "

Ra pondered aloud, regaining their attention.

" If he lived in Twilight Town, then how did he even-? "

" Uh, Ra. "

Mantha interrupted, covering the mummy's mouth.

" I don't really think they wanna get into this. "

Thatch sighed in relief, Moon soon doing the same. Thatch smiled at Mantha before mouthing the words "Thank you". The zombie girl merely smiled in response to this.

* * *

_" Where do you think that pointy tooth punk is then hon? "_

_" No clue. However, I do remember he didn't disappear until AFTER that lot from Deedstown left Twilight Town. "_

_" Hm. Perhaps out little runt ran there then eh? "_

_" Best guess we've got. "_

_The duo waved their arms at a taxi, immediately walking inside in an attempt to get out of the rain. _

_" Where to? "_

_" Deedstown. And make it snappy bud. "_

* * *

**Ill admit, I had little ideas for this filler chapter. I'm sorry. I hope it turned out alright. **


	22. Midnight treat

**Another filler chapter. Don't worry, things should pick up soon. Not sure HOW soon, but still.**

* * *

_It was night fall for the students now. Everyone was heading to bed. Turns out Moon was no different than Fatch when it came to sleeping on a bed instead of a coffin, so for the time being, he'd be sleeping in Fatch's bed. At least until the Headmasters ordered in another one that is. But there wouldn't be a problem with him sleeping in Fatch's bed for now._

_But that was a little while ago. There was something else going on now. Something much more... exciting._

* * *

" Pst. Moon. "

Moon groaned a bit, feeling someone shaking his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling tired beyond belief before turning his head around, looking at his awakener. Thatch. With three people behind him. One was a snake man, one was a wooden doll, and one looked like a swamp creature.

Moon slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the group in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask when Thatch shushed him, slowly taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

" Follow us. "

The boy blinked at this before following them wordlessly. Although, silently, he was asking a wide range of questions. Such as... the obvious... what was going on? Where were they taking him? And why did they wait until this long to take him somewhere?

He knew these three were nice. He'd seen Thatch hanging out with them throughout the day, and they seemed to have a good time together. He even caught them pulling some silly pranks like starting a food fight in the cafeteria, snagging Ra's history book when he wasn't looking, and even downloaded the Gummy bear song onto Mantha's MPScream. They all seemed to get along well. And they had a great time together. Moon hoped that Thatch introduced him to them soon. They seemed nice...

The group soon led him outside of the school and kept walking forward. Moon couldn't help but rewonder where they were leading him. He didn't know the school very well, and he felt a little uncomfortable being this far from the school itself. He knew he was safe with Thatch at the least.

A strange forest came into view- a forest with weird, creepy faces on the trees. And it made Moon feel a little uneasy. He wasn't afraid of this place- hell, he grew up in freaking Twilight Town. This was nothing. He just didn't feel like getting lost tonight.

The group in front of him stopped walking and turned to him, sitting down and ushering him to sit beside them. Moon blinked softly before sitting on his knees. He looked up at the others, from the snake man to the wooden dummy to the swamp child, his eyes finally settling on Thatch. The vampire in question smiled and nodded at him once he met his gaze.

" Well Moon, I think it's time I introduced you to a few of my closer friends. Moon, I'd like you to meet Slither, "

Thatch ushered to the snake man- Slither- who smiled weakly and nodded at him, holding his tentacle out. Moon smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.

" Mosshead, "

Now the vampire pointed at the swamp child- Mosshead- who giggled once he was introduced, eagerly grabbing Moon's hand and shaking it swiftly.

" And DummyGirl. "

Finally the wooden dummy was introduced- DummyGirl- who was much more calm about the hand shake, only she had a tighter grip. Moon whined a little bit at the slight stinging in his hand, but remained grinning, nodding softly. As soon as she let go, he held his hand before looking right at Thatch, finding the other smiling brightly.

" ... Hey Thatch... "

Moon asked softly, twiddling his thumbs a bit.

" Don't take this wrong in any way please, but uh, Wh-why couldn't we have done this in the morning? I-I mean, its late, and we might be tired tomorrow... "

The group of four giggled to themselves, confusing Moon even further. DummyGirl suddenly stood up and held her closed hand out to him. Moon blinked, looking at it before he turned to Thatch, who grinned and nodded eagerly. The vampire finally held his hand out, feeling Dummy girl place whatever it was into his hand. He quickly looked at it, finding a strange pink cube. He blinked and looked up at Mosshead, who was opening and closing his mouth, as if telling him to eat what he had. And Moon wasn't stupid. He looked down and popped the cube into his mouth.

His mouth began to water immensely at the taste.

The child looked up dreamily, licking his lips, wishing he hadn't eaten it so quickly. He could hear the others laughing at him, Thatch scooting forward now and holding out a box. Opening it up, Moon's eyes lit up at the sight of more of them.

" They're called screamcicles. "

He said softly.

" We found a bunch of them in the confiscated box, and the gargoyles were gonna burn it. So we snuck them away, and thought we'd share them with you. "

" As a welcome to Scare School gift man. "

Slither said with a smirk. Moon began to giggle, trying to hide it but failing miserably.

" Aww, thank you! "

He said cheerfully. The others simply laughed, the group of children silently feasting on their treat.

* * *

**Short, sorry. Hope you all like! **


	23. Trouble brewing

**Ok, I'm getting close to the action now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Moon looked around Thatch, looking at Richard cautiously. He didn't fear the human nor did he hate him. He just feared the human might still hold a bit of malice towards him for how he behaved back in Twilight Town. He couldn't help it. Had the roles been reversed, he would've been pretty upset as well. He wouldn't blame Richard if he really WAS still upset with him.

It was also rather late right now. Say... 7:30 in the evening. And Thatch had wanted to meet up with Richard as Moon heard the two were best friends. And Thatch also didn't want to leave Moon by himself. Moon had no problem with this though. He didn't really want to be alone anyway. He enjoyed having his personal hero near, and he liked hanging out with his first- and best- friend. He understood that Thatch had a best friend, Richard. But he didn't care one bit. Who says you can't have more than one best friend anyway? Perhaps Moon could find that second best friend within Richard in time...

Back to one of the more important facts, the three were put on a walk around the outer edge of the woods, each talking about many different things such as what kind of junk food they liked. Thatch liked screamcicles, Richard liked strawberry milkshakes, and Moon liked hot blood lava cakes. The subject right now was how well Thatch and Richard had taken care of the gifts they'd given each other when Richard moved away. Thatch apparently still had his black teddy bear Noir, and Richard apparently still had his white rubber duck Jeneva (which meant white wave). And Moon found it sweet how much those two treasured their old toy friends.

Moon smiled in thought, looking down, remembering his own treasured toy. He reached back and pulled a small, grey bat plushie out from behind his cape, opening up it's wings. The inside of it's wings were dark blue, and there were silver stars on the inside. His little miracle: Luna.

Now, no one gave this little one to him. A while back, he made her. It was in winter, and it was freezing. The only way he got the materials was through his mom, who had thrown away a bunch of fabrics and clothing. And he always kept a sewing needle and thread in case he ever needed to fix his clothes. It took him weeks to make Luna, and it was so cold, he was barely able to move his fingers. But he did it, and he'd had her with him when he felt down ever since. The only issue he'd ever had with her was keeping her hidden from his parents.

" What's that Moon? "

Moon jumped a bit, turning to Thatch, instinctively holding Luna close and covering her up.

" N-nothing! "

Richard smirked and placed his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow playfully.

" What's that little bats name Moon? "

Moon blushed brightly, looking down before sighing, revieling the stuffed bat in his hands, stretching her arms out to show off the stars.

" U-uh... Luna. "

Thatch smiled and carefully took the bat from Moon's hands, looking at her cute little blue button eyes. Clearly Thatch was taken back by her.

" Well. Luna sure is a cutie. How did you get her? "

" I-I made her. "

" Really? "

Richard said, clearly awestruck by this.

" Wow. The stitching alone is incredible. You paid such close attention to detail too. "

Moon blushed brightly once more before taking the bat back from Thatch's hands, hugging it close.

" Eh... th-thank you... "

A small part of him could see why Richard and Thatch got along so well. They were both so kind, and they both had similar personalities. If anything, he would like to be friends with Richard too. He seemed so cool and compassionate.

Moon lost his train of thought when his nose caught a scent. And apparently Thatch could smell it too. The group stopped walking, Thatch and Moon trying to pin point where they'd smelt this blood scent before. And unfortunately, Moon soon recognized it. It was so mortifying to him, he could've sworn he could actually feel his blood growing cold.

_' No... ' _Moon whimpered, now shaking violently. He couldn't believe his nose. He didn't want to... Slowly he turned around, and his worst fears as of late coming true. There, standing in front of him, was a furious looking Nightshade and Twilight Gates. His parents.

Moon shrieked and cowered behind Thatch instinctively, the other two turning and looking at the adults. While Richard looked confused, Thatch looked furious, and he held his arm out as if to protect the other.

" Hello DARLING. "

Twilight spat, grinning and gritting her fangs together. Moon whimpered again and ducked, holding Thatch's cape up to hide himself better.

" You're not taking him ANYWHERE. "

Thatch spat, getting the adults to glare viciously.

" Step out of the way pipsqueak. "

Nightshade growled, raising his fist. Yet Thatch didn't stir. He simply glared further.

" Not in your DREAMS, freak show. "

Finally Nightshade showed an emotion: anger. Pure, red hot anger. He went to slam his fist down, only to have his arm frozen in mid air by Richard's psychokinesis. Moon whined again, moving out a bit from behind Thatch, looking at his parents in a pleading way.

" Mom, dad, please don't hurt them. "

He said sadly, getting a strange, slightly sad look from the adult creatures.

" E-even after all we've been through, I-I can't bring myself to hate you. "

The other four gasped, Richard's mental grip on the man faltering.

" But if you hurt them, I-I'll never forgive you. Please... I-I want to live as a nice family with you guys... please... please stop this... "

Suddenly the duo shrieked, clutching their heads and kneeling on the ground. Twilight was the only one capable- it seemed- who could lift her head and glare at the children with one eye. This eye was glowing in a white light, and it seemed like some force was possessing her. Or this was the color of her magic.

The woman flung a light ball of magic at the children, exploding the ground in front of them, causing the children to scream. Thinking quickly, Moon grabbed the others hands and pulled them into the forest. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he had to get the other two away from his parents.

* * *

**Oh noes! ... I feel like I could've done better today on my chapter... **


	24. Trouble

**A little filler chapter. But it's going to be bitter/sweet.**

* * *

Richard and Thatch panted and gasped as they ran, wondering where Moon was taking them. They knew the other didn't know the forest at all, but yet, somehow, he seemed to know where he was going. Or perhaps he was just desperate to get away from his parents. They didn't know. But they DID know that they could barely keep up with him, even when he was holding their hands. He was fast!

The two yelped as Moon took a turn, finally making it to a clearing in the forest, right in front of a cliff. Moon finally slowed to a stop, giving Thatch and Richard a chance to catch their breath. The two huffed a bit, neither one remembering the last time they'd had to run like that. They felt like they couldn't handle it. They knew they could, they just felt like they couldn't.

Once Thatch felt as though he could breath again, he sighed and walked over to Moon. The child simply stood their with his back turned to him, and Thatch found it disconcerning. Was Moon alright? Did he maybe feel winded as well? No, he'd been the one running the fastest, so he was probably alright. Thatch cleared his throat, making sure he didn't scare the other with his sudden approach.

" Uh, Moon? "

He asked softly, a hand reaching for his shoulder.

" Are you al- "

" I should've known... "

Moon whimpered darkly, causing Thatch to pull his hand back in shock.

" Wh-what? "

" I should've known my parents would find me... a-and now... "

Moon took a deep, shaky breath before he began to cry.

" Now they're trying to hurt you... "

" Moon... "

Richard tried, walking a bit closer to the other vampire. Yet his words went unheard by the child, who was now tightly clutching his own hair.

" I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry you guys... "

Moon sobbed a little, falling to his knees, the grip on his hair growing tighter. He felt as though he were pulling his hair out, and yet this didn't stop him from tightening his grip once again.

" I'm so sorry you guys! N-neither of you should have to be in this mess because of me! "

The magic child lowered his head until his forehead touched the ground, his speech shaky and barely understandable.

" Y-you know... I used to think that... i-if I did everything right... then maybe they'd finally love me... "

He suddenly chuckled, once again shocking Thatch and Richard.

" I was such an idiot for thinking that. I mean... I've seen how much they love each other... a-and I know they're capable of love but... I... I guess I was pretty foolish to think they'd ever show that form of affection towards me... "

Thatch gulped, attempting to place a hand on his shoulder once again, only to completely recoil when Moon suddenly sat up straight and shouted.

" I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! "

" Moon! Relax! "

Thatch yelped, rushing to the front of him and firmly grabbing his shoulders. Moon sobbed again and let his head drop, his forehead hitting the others chest.

" ... Despite me saying this... I still can't actually bring myself to hate them... I still love them so very, very much... h-how can I still love them after how much they've beat me...? "

The child began to cry harshly, wrapping his arms around Thatch, trying to calm himself down. Thatch frowned, his heart simply going out to the younger, before looking up to find Richard walking closer. Apparently the human was feeling the same form of sympathy towards the child. Slowly the psychic knelt at his side, hesitating before placing a hand on his shoulder. Moon jumped and looked back at the human with sparkling, sad purple eyes, amazed when Richard didn't faultier.

" Moon, not long ago, I lived with a father who beat me. "

Richard began lowly, surprising Thatch greatly. The human never talked about his father... never. It always seemed to make him angry, or upset. And yet here he was now, talking about it freely.

" Nearly killed me several times. Yet I never made a move to stop him with my psychi powers. Never once, even though I knew I could easily stop him. Do you know why? "

Moon slowly shook his head, amazed when Richard smiled softly. Sadly.

" Because I always had a hope in my heart. I always hoped that he'd get better. That he'd return to being the amazing father I grew up with until I was 10. This never happened... and yet, even after the years of abuse he gave me, no matter how much I wanted to, I simply couldn't bring myself to hate him. "

" Moon, he's right. "

Moons head snapped back to Thatch, finding the other getting teary eyed.

" My parents were awful as well. Almost like yours, just without the magic. They'd never liked me. They showed it too. Many chores, spiteful words and eventually, beatings. Heck, my mom almost drowned me once. I used to think that death was the only way out of everything... "

Moon bit his lip upon hearing his friend speak of death.

" Yet through it all, I still can't say I hated them. Even when they died... I cried. I mean, I happy now that I'm living without them, but through it all... I... I still found I loved them."

" Moon, it's not wrong for you to still love your parents. "

Richard said calmly, bringing the other into a hug as well.

" It simply makes you a stronger individual. "

Moon sniffled greatly and cried harsher, filled with both relief and sadness. He clung to his friends, wishing that he wouldn't have to let go.

Yet of course, the world mocked him.

" THERE YOU ARE! "

A woman's voice hollered, shocking the trio into letting go. Immediately they rose to their feet, looking on in horror as Nightshade and Twilight approached them. And boy did they look TICKED.

" How DARE you run off like that?! "

Twilight hissed, Nightshade soon taking action on his own. With a simple wave of his hands, he used his magic to knock Thatch and Richard off their feet. Moon gasped and wanted to move to help them back up, only to have Twilight react sooner and freeze him in place. Moon shrieked, trying desperately to move. Yet his efforts were in vain. He couldn't move. Twilight sneered and walked closer, gently grabbing his chin.

" You are going to learn a lesson you will never, EVER forget. "

Moon cringed and clenched his eyes shut, not daring to sneak a peak.

Suddenly Twilight and Nightshade shrieked, and the trio looked immediately looked, each one truly shocked by who they found standing in the adults place. Even IF Moon didn't know who it was.

" Fatch?! "

Thatch yelped, surprised even further when the prince simply smirked.

" Me. "

" Wh-when did you get back?! "

" Oh, about 20 minutes ago. Only to find you weren't in school, or at home. So I followed your scent, and caught these two trying to kill this child here. "

When he said this, he shot a menacing glare at Twilight and Nightshade, looking like he was ready to murder them himself. Twilight and Nightshade hissed, quickly getting to their feet. Twilight's back suddenly cracked a bit, and she made a face or clear pain.

" Ouch! "

She squeaked, rubbing her lower back before glaring at Fatch.

" That hurt you brat! "

Without much warning, Twilight and Nightshade lunged forward and tackled the prince. And due to the fact they both held a superior height and weight advantage against him, they easily knocked him down. And even worse, sent him, and them, tumbling right off the edge of the cliff.

The children screamed in terror at what they witnessed, immediately rushing over and watching as the trio tumbled down the cliff, each one ramming into something sharp, or truly harmful. Until finally, they got lost in the forest below.

* * *

**Hope this was alright. ^u^**


	25. Learning the truth

**I'm not sure what to say. I just hope you all like.**

* * *

Fatch grunted, feeling a great deal of air being knocked out of him as he tumbled down the cliff. He was crashing into every sharp object and slamming into every large rock. His entire body ached as he tumbled further, and worst, he could've sworn he heard rocks tumbling down with him as well.

Finally his back slammed into the ground below, causing him to hiss at the pain. Blearily he opened his eyes, his vision fuzzed greatly before it settled on a boulder heading straight for him. He gasped, immediately holding his hands out, barely catching it. He quickly threw it behind his head, sighing in great relief. The prince tried to get up, when his back popped, and he hissed, finding it hurt to move.

Slowly, almost afraid it would hurt just to do it, he rolled his head to the left, trying to figure out what happened to Twilight and Nightshade. After all, they had tumbled with him. Even if they were clearly evil, he at least hoped they survived the fall. This would not be a pleasant way for them to die. And unfortunately, when he DID find them, they were in shambles.

Twilight's entire lower body was crushed beneath a boulder and Nightshade had a fallen tree trunk across his lower body, and a deep gash on his head. Fatch cringed at the sight, forcing himself to roll onto his stomach, shaking horribly at the pain. The vampire sucked in a breath through his clenched fangs, pushing himself to his knees, forcing himself to his feet. The boy panted heavily, arms wrapping around his waist, before trudging over and lifting the objects off of the adults, chucking them off into the distance.

Twilight and Nightshade groaned, neither one getting up. Instead, something unexpected happened to them. Their bodies began to glow a soft purple shade, this glow soon rising to the air and away from their bodies. Fatch could only stare in wonder at the light as it faded, wondering what it was, exactly. He had never had much of an understanding of moments like this, but for some reason, it was making him a teeny bit nervous. Like... something bad or disturbing was going to happen. Perhaps he was just paranoid, but he's been in situations like this WAY to often to not at least have a suspicion.

Slowly he knelt at their side, amazed when Twilight looked up at him. But her gaze wasn't hateful or spiteful like he'd seen previously. In fact, she even seemed... regretful. Sad. Maybe even terrified.

" ... Wh-what's your name, sweetie...? "

The woman said softly, managing a very weak, shaky smile. Fatch felt as though his head was spinning. Wasn't this woman cruel? Why was she speaking to him so sweetly and civilly? Especially after he kicked her in the back before. If she was as bad as he thought, she should be furious with him. Something was very wrong here...

" ... Fatch Ramirez ma'am. "

" ... Heh... never thought I'd... live to meet the prince of our kind... "

Twilight soon turned to her husband, finding him now passed on. Tears filled her eyes sadly before looking back up at Fatch.

" I... I need you to tell me son... Moon something for me. C-can you do that? For a... dying mother? "

Fatch nodded curtly; after all, this was for Moon. And because, who was he to deny a dying creatures wish? Twilight sighed, taking a deep breath before telling her story.

" For the longest time, my husband and I have been under a dreadful spell. Only now as we're dying has it been broken... a terrible demon cast it on us... a demon named... P-Pyro... "

Pyro? Wasn't that the demon sealed inside of Septimus? Did this happen before he was sealed inside of the fire demon?

" H-he said we were hardly creatures... and we needed to be scarier... this happened not long before Moon was born... "

Slowly the woman began to cry, and it was then that Fatch knew she spoke the truth. He hadn't doubted her before, really he hadn't. This small emotion only proved the fact more.

" We witnessed every cruel thing we'd done to our own child... w-we tried with all our might to break free... but this spell... I-it was set to never break until we died... please... I-I'm not asking my son to forgive us... Wh-what we've done to him I-is unforgivable... I... W-WE just want him to understand... please... c-can you tell him for us...? "

Fatch felt his heart twist sadly at this story, a frown working it's way across his face. He just couldn't believe what he'd heard... Pyro did this to such a kind, caring family. Now, normally he would go track someone like this and fight them until they begged to be let go. But the problem was, Pyro was sealed inside of Septimus. He couldn't hurt Pyro without hurting Septimus. And he couldn't hurt the fire demon for something the monster inside of him did. He already knew Septimus had no control over. Pyro, nor no knowledge of his attacks. He couldn't solve this problem the way he normally would. He could only do as this woman asked... and tell her story to her son.

With a heavy heart, he nodded to the woman, trying his best to remain strong.

" You have my words, I shall tell your son of this. I'm... so sorry about your loss. "

Twilight smiled up at the prince tearfully, her eyes becoming hazed and weak.

" Th-thank you... "

Finally the woman let go; her eyes rolled upwards before they closed, her head falling to the ground, a smile still plastered to her peaceful features. Fatch frowned greatly before sucking in a breath and forcing himself to stand again. He wasn't going to leave the two like this. It was disrespectful. Slowly, barely able to do so in fact, he worked his neon red magic and stomped, two holes opening up in the ground. Graves. Just large enough to hold the vampires. With a heavy heart, he got to work.

* * *

Moon squirmed as he transformed back into his vampire state, his feet gently hitting the ground, turning and finding Richard slowly floating down and his green energy fading. Thatch soon transformed back as well, looking up at the child with sad, apologetic eyes.

They had no time to waste though. Moon nodded to the two and was about to run off in search of where Fatch and his parents had landed, when something caught his eye. Glowing red eyes could be seen through the dark forest, and it seemed like whoever it was was trudging their feet. It didn't take long before they realized who it was.

The trio rushed over to the prince, each one growing more nervous as they found the prince looking down. Sad. Or upset about something different.

" ... Mr. Fatch, where are my parents? "

Moon asked softly, getting a sigh from Fatch. The prince rubbed his neck, unsure of how to go about this. Deciding it might be best to just be direct, he sighed, slowly telling him everything he'd heard.

* * *

**Aww... I feel bad for the Gates family. :( **

**Thanks for reading, as always. **


	26. Praying

**I posted so early today, I had to write more. I hope you all enjoy this chappie. It might still be sad though... also, a little heads up, things are going to be sad for a while.**

* * *

Fatch frowned a bit as Thatch opened up the door to the front of his house, the prince in question incapable of opening it himself. He had a certain child in his arms right now, who had long since fallen asleep due to exhaustion and sorrow. And the prince couldn't bare the thought of disturbing him while he was in such a state.

As he'd expected, Moon hadn't been all too capable of handling the truth. The poor child was devastated... he cried more than Fatch had seen anyone cry in such a long time. It got to the point Moon couldn't move, and Fatch decided to carry him. They obviously couldn't remain in the forest at night- much too dangerous. So despite Fatch's own fatigue from grumbling down the cliff, he carried Moon as they walked home. Thatch and Richard had both offered to take over, as they understood the fact the prince was sore, but the older couldn't bring himself to let the child go. He saw so much of both himself and Thatch in this child...

Slowly he trudged his way into the house, turning into the living room. As gently as he could, he laid the child down on the couch, grabbing a near by blanket and tucking him in. He smiled softly before straightening up and walking into the dinning room, standing right between the two before grabbing their arms, leading them away and into the play room. He needed to talk to them, and he didn't wish to wake Moon. The poor kid needed his sleep...

Slowly the prince sat down on the softer sofa, almost immediately melting into it. Again, he was sore. A plush sofa like this was very ideal to him. He soon looked up at the children, who were seemingly refusing to sit. Fatch dismissed, however, and focused on Thatch's expression instead. The child looked torn, barely able to focus on reality even, and it was very disconcerning to the prince right now.

" Have anything to say kiddo? "

Fatch breathed, barely able to muster a smile. Again, he was exhausted. Thatch snapped over to look at him before frowning a little.

" I just... feel bad for Moon. And... I'm afraid of how bad his sorrow might get... "

" What do you mean Thatch? "

Richard asked softly, raising an eyebrow. Thatch sighed, closing his eyes sadly and placing his hands on his cheeks.

" I-I mean... I don't know how well he can handle sadness. I mean, he's more sensitive than Richard and me, and Flash knows I can't handle this crap. What if he turns to a knife? Wh-what if he turns to... "

Thatch choked, tears squeezing through his now clenched shut eyes, gritting his fangs tightly. This is how Fatch could truly understand his pain. And in a way, Thatch was right. Moon didn't seem all that strong on an emotional level. This fear was understandable... Moon could very well get depressed, and not handle it well. Fatch feared this as well... yet at the same time, he didn't feel like Moon would resort to anything deadly. Again, he was sweet, shy and timid. Perhaps he wouldn't even think about it. He prayed Moon wouldn't even think it...

Fatch couldn't help but wonder what Twilight and Nightshade had been like before the spell had been placed on them. They seemed nice- at least Twilight did anyway. He hadn't had a chance to speak with Nightshade...

The prince shook his head, trying to concentrate on Thatch right now. Slowly he stood up, hissing as his back cracked again. He stretched his back out cautiously before stepping forward and bringing Thatch into a gentle hug. Thatch sniffled, hugging the prince tightly, much to the others discomfort. Yet he remained silent and gentle began to stroke the child's hair.

He couldn't blame Thatch for his fear. He too held this fear. Moon was very similar to Thatch in many ways. And Thatch was not much different than he himself was. Thatch and himself suffered serious depression. He just prayed Moon didn't suffer from depression. If he did, this might be hard to pull the child from. The poor thing couldn't be blamed if he did suffer depression, he just prayed the child didn't try anything.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I just needed a bounce chapter. **

**I posted before 12 over here! Woo! :D**


	27. The mysterious fire demon in the rain

**I don't have anything to say. I just want to apologize to poor little Moon...**

* * *

_The house was quiet that morning. The Ramirez family insisted Fatch, Thatch and Moon stayed home from school that day after hearing of the most recent events. They didn't think Moon could handle school in his current state, and they knew Thatch wouldn't want to leave his side anytime soon. And it was clear that. Fatch didn't want to leave either, as he knew how important it was to have people around when one was feeling depressed. Just like Thatch, he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon either. So they did the only thing they COULD do. Force them to stay home, try to get Moon to talk about what he was feeling deep down inside, and pray to Flash that the child made it through this._

_No one knew how approach this situation though. They had been with Fatch through his depression, but it was safe to say they could've done a whole HELL of a lot better trying to help him through it. Fatch still had a struggle as an adult. Although he was much, MUCH better now, currently, they felt as though they weren't truly there for him when he needed them the most. Hence why they did not want to make the same mistake with Moon. The poor child had to be absolutely torn... he hadn't even left the couch yet this morning. He simply laid there, unmoving and awake. No one could get him to get up. And no one felt it was right to force him up when he was in such a bad condition._

_What was bothering Thatch the most about all this, is that Moon wasn't crying anymore. Compared to how much he'd cried yesterday, it was safe to either assume he'd used all of his tears yesterday, or he simply had grown numb to the point he couldn't cry anymore. They all hoped strongly that it was simply the fact he'd used up his tears. Growing numb was such a sad, and terrifying state of mind._

* * *

Thatch slowly walked into the living room, carrying a tray of food and warm mint tea. The food consisted of bacon, eggs and sausages. Breakfast. He figured Moon had to be hungry by now, and eating was an essential part of a living beings health. Moon needed something in his stomach. And who knew? The full feeling might cheer him up a little. The child was so skinny, Thatch wouldn't be surprised if his parents used to starve him for days on end. Eating might help him regain some of that lost weight...

Carefully he placed the tray down on the coffee table before sitting at the side of Moon's legs, placing a gentle hand on the child's upper arm, slowly rubbing it in hopes of waking him up. Moon's eyes slowly fluttered open, yet he never looked at Thatch. He simply stared at the side of the couch.

" H-hey Moon... "

Thatch said softly, trying his best to muster a smile.

" Sorry to bother you, but I thought you might be hungry by now. Uh, I brought you some breakfast. Bacon, eggs and sausages. "

Moon blinked, still not looking at him before tightening himself into a ball, hugging his knees close to his chest. He still never spoke. He simply stared at the couch. Thatch gulped nervously, scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to say. So instead, he simply got to his feet, looking down silently at the moon vampire.

" Well, if you get hungry, it's here for you, ok? "

The child didn't respond, getting a sigh out of Thatch before he simply walked away.

Moon's irises watched him go before he sighed silently, pushing himself into a sitting position. His entire body felt tired and numb, and he didn't feel like moving at all. Yet he didn't feel like waiting here and, as terrible as it sounded, he was to upset to even eat. He knew how terrible it sounded, but it was the Flash honest truth. He didn't want to eat. Slowly he stood up, his legs almost incapable of holding him up. Yet he forced them to anyway, as he didn't wish to stay in one place right now. At least not THIS one place right now, anyway.

Walking to the door, which was on the other side of the couch he'd been at, he looked around, making sure no one had seen him. When the coast was clear, he quietly opened the door and simply walked out. He just couldn't stay here...

Moon wrapped his cape around his torso, hoping it would provide him some warmth. Apparently it was raining... yet he didn't mind. The rain water felt nice against his face. Felt like it cleaned the previous tear streaks away. And it made him feel a little more refreshed. More refreshed than just leaving the house. He'd always enjoyed the rain...

The vampire made a turn and began to head to the beach. He felt his feet slide a bit as they hit the sand, although considerably less so due to the sand being wet. Slowly he made his way to the water, amazed when he saw someone standing there. He was brightly colored with flamy hair. He had a VERY large umbrella that completely prevented him from getting wet. He also had large wings that were closed tightly, as if the man feared that by opening them he'd get them wet.

Moon raised an eyebrow, cautiously walking up to the other's side, looking at his pale face. The man blinked and turned to look at the child, and Moon immediately took in his demonic black and red eyes, and the scar over his right eye. He quickly looked down anywhere but the demon in front of him, afraid that he might've provoked him. Yet he was surprised when the demon smiled, his fangs glistening slightly in the dim light.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you. "

Moon looked up at the being, watching him look out over the roaring ocean.

" Strange, isn't it? I'm a fire demon, and yet I'm STILL fascinated by the ocean. I even came out in the rain just to watch it roar. *sigh*... I definitely miss being able to swim in water... "

The demon looked down at him, taking in the child's confused expression. He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to drop such a random statement on you like that. "

" No, it's fine... "

Moon said softly, looking out into the ocean as well. He didn't mind so much. He meant, he enjoyed the roaring waters as well, he just got confused when the fire demon started talking about wishing he could swim in water. Fire demons hated water. Some of them burned just touching water. Why would this one wish he could swim in it?

" ... Hey kid... "

The vampire looked back up at the demon, who was still gazing at the water.

" I know it's none of my business, but you seem a little down. Is something the matter? "

" N-nope! "

Moon said a little loudly, watching as the demons black animal ears twitched violently at the sudden volume.

" Nothing at all! "

The demon sighed, slowly turning to face the child. He soon squatted down, getting to the others eye level, looking the boy in the eye. Moon didn't want to admit it, but he felt himself shaking at the demons serious, straight stare.

" Your are feeling something. Something you wish you couldn't feel. Depression. Am I wrong? "

Moon squirmed a little, backing up slightly due to the demons cold, straight forward gaze.

" I can see it in your eyes. Probably doesn't help that I was recently in your position as well. "

" My... position...? "

The vampire questioned lightly, feeling some rain water run down the brim of his nose.

" Yes. Believe it or not, I fell pray to depression as well. Had it not been for a certain vampire prince, I never wouldve made it out of it alive. Now, we just met, and I know I can't say, or do anything to bring you out of this depression. But I can tell you this: remember that, through all of the darkness and despair, there are people who want to help you. And though it may not seem like it at the moment, things can, and WILL, get better in time. "

After hearing this, the demon stood up tall, smiling softly at the child.

" Head on home kiddo. "

He said gently, putting on a warm smile. Slowly his hair began to blaze brightly, and it seemed this made his smile seem brighter as well.

" Take a warm bath and get toasty. Trust me, it'll make you feel better. "

Moon didn't know what to say. He simply watched as the fire demon walked away, the rain soon stopping as he left. The child looked down, unsure of what to make of what just happened. He didn't even KNOW this man, and yet he'd tried to help him. And he was a demon. Demons didn't normally help people without a reason behind it. Did this man genuinely want to help him? Or was he stringing him along? And who did he mean when he said a vampire prince helped bring him out of his funk? Maybe Fatch? Everybody he'd met seemed to know Fatch in some way...

Slowly Moon began to trudge his way home, sure that by now the Ramirez family realized he was gone and were panicking from his absence. He found himself unbothered by this, but he still needed to go back anyway. It was cold, and he couldn't stay out for too long._ '... Huh. ' _He thought suddenly, stopping and raising a fist to his lips, his eyes narrowing in thought. _' Demon didn't even give me his name... '_

* * *

**End for now. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	28. The time hall

**So I'm sure you all know who the demon was in the last chappie. Remember, he'll probably show up again later too. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_A few days had gone by. And Moon wasn't getting any better. If anything, he was getting worse. He didn't sleep through the night, he hadn't eaten much, he was growing consistently paler and he hadn't spoken to anyone in the few days. Everyone was getting worried about him. Especially Thatch, yet he was perfectly understandable. After all, he and Moon shared a much closer bond than anyone else did. It would only make sense for Thatch to worry the most. _

_To make matters worse, it seemed as though Moon constantly had something on his mind. And Thatch feared he knew what it was. He tried to be there for Moon; tried to get him to open up. But the child wouldn't budge. He barely made any indication that he'd even HEARD Thatch to begin with. He'd been growing so distant... Thatch feared that if Moon didn't let anyone in, then when worst come to show, a decision would be made. And this decision... would come with a horrible price._

* * *

" Fatch, I'm not comfortable with leaving him... "

Thatch whined, trying not to squirm as Fatch tied his tie. Why was he getting dressed up in such a formal attire (a tux and tie)? Well... as strange as it sounded, Flash had called him, and the Ramirez family to a meeting. He didn't know why HE had to come, as he didn't consider himself a very valuable pawn or whatever an angel would call someone who helped often, but he figured Flash had his reasons. Unfortunately, the creation angel hadn't invited Moon. Which he found considerably odd, as Flash HAD to know of Moons depression. At the very least Merek should know, and should've informed Flash of why it was a bad idea to leave Moon by himself.

Fatch sighed to Thatch's complaint, soon straightening out. Fatch too was wearing a tux, and it seemed the prince hated it with a passion. He also wore his black hat, black hair messily out of the sides, and bits of his red bangs being visible on his forehead. Not only did he look like he was 12 again, but he looked a bit like a pompous rich child from a really fancy school. Had Thatch not known him, he'd have thought he WAS a pompous rich kid. He could easily pass off the look. That's how much Fatch looked like a rich kid. Not saying he WASNT rich, he just never had the rich appearance.

" I'm really not either. But you know if we DONT go, he'll just teleport us up there anyway. Besides, Flash doesn't normally call without a valid reason behind it. "

" Well yeah, but why do I have to go too? Why does he need me? "

The prince simply shrugged to Thatch's question, sighing and walking away. Thatch mentally kicked himself there, as he knew Fatch had to be just as worried as he was. Slowly, trying to think of a form of apology, he followed the prince to the doorway, meeting up with the other Ramirez family members. Each one seemed afraid of leaving the house. Even poor little Keira and Kyle.

" Is everybody ready to go? "

Dawn asked softly, obviously trying her best to be positive for her family. The children simply nodded and mumbled their response, getting a frown from the woman before she quickly threw on a smile.

" Alright then. Dusk honey, can you do the honors of praying and asking Flash to pick us up? "

Dusk looked at his mother before nodding curtly. Thatch could notice that even Dusk, by far the emotionally strongest of the family, was having a hard time leaving Moon here alone. Slowly the eldest Ramirez closed his eyes and folded his hands together, praying up to Flash. And in a matter of seconds, everyone was engulfed in a bright light, blinding them momentarily.

Once it faded, they found themselves perplexed by where they were. They were not on snowy clouds, there wasn't a bright blue sky beyond them. They were on a light grey, seemingly stormy cloud surrounded by a serene twilight. Many stars lit up where they were, illuminating the more... unusual part of where they were. In the air were squares of moving images, each one holding something different to them. One image showed them Scare School, on the day Razznik attacked, and Thatch was asking Casper why he would bring him along to help defeat the leprechaun. Another one showed a more sad image of Fatch and Jack, back when they were living with each other and Jack was threatening to tear up Fatch's books if he didn't quit school. Fatch hadn't responded violently till Jack threatened to tear his cape. And another one showed an image of Zeke fighting that giant mutant alien back when he was sick, and spending his break with Ra.

All of these images were events that happened in the past.

Yet some of them people DIDNT know where they took place. One was an image of Keira and Kyle when they were older. Keira had long bangs that curl a bit with red tips and a red base, a small strand of red clinging to her forehead. Her hair is long and black, dragging a bit on the ground. She wore a white dress that ruffles out a bit in front with golden ruffle rims, 2 gold bands on her waist, a golden crystal necklace, two short gold sleeves and a golden choker. She also wore light grey tights and golden boots. Kyle wore a long sleeved black shirt with torn silver rims, a silver collar and a silver star is on his chest. He had light grey jeans, silver boots and silver claws. The white in his hair is now short and choppy, while his 3 strands of bangs is still seen. Just without poking through his hat, and they are considerably shorter now with less red showing and with the black in the middle now visible. Also, it was a bit hard to see, but he had a bit of black eyeliner around his eyes. They looked happy, and apparently talking about a girl Kyle liked.

Another image showed of DummyGirl and Slither together, seemingly a few years older, simply sitting on a cliff and watching the sunset. And a final image showed Marco placing a box on a shelf, labeled "Marco's AWESOME collection" in red crayon. He seemed a bit older himself now, his hair a tiny bit shorter. What threw everyone off was when he turned, reviling his left eye no longer had a scar, and it was back to being a brilliant ruby shade. A woman called for him, and he called back happily. They all could've sworn they recognized the voice too...

Were these events of the future?

" Welcome my dear friends. "

A pleasant voice rang, causing the vampires to turn and face Flash, and surprisingly Merek too.

" I can see you are all wondering where you are. Well, the answer is really quite simple. You are in Merek's time hall. "

" Time hall? "

Marco asked softly, turning and looking at the darker looking angel.

" What is that? "

" Well. "

Merek began, his wings opening as he walked closer to the images.

" You see... I can see events in any timeline. Past or future. And there are times where I need to show someone how something really went down, or how things will be if they continue on their path. Now naturally I can't BEAM this knowledge into their brains. So when I do need to show them anything, I can simply bring them here, and let them see for themselves. "

" Wow... "

Marco breathed, his eyes sparkling in awe.

" That's incredible. "

Merek blushed, his wings fluttering modestly behind him. He soon composed himself, however, and cleared his throat.

" Anyway, I suppose you're all wondering why we asked you here. "

The family looked fully attentive now, looking at Merek in almost a pleading way.

" Well, you see, it seems a few nights ago your little friend Moon had an interaction with one of Flash's children. One you all now well. Septimus. "

While many of the vampires looked frightened or furious upon mere mention of the demons name, Fatch seemed more interested in what the time angel had to say.

" And by seeing this, I was given the rare ability to see a bit into Septimus' future. And I must say, it greatly benefits your depressed friend Moon. This is why I asked Flash to summon you all. So you may watch Septimus change your friends life for the better. "

" And what if he doesn't? "

Thatch spat unnecessarily coldly. He knew Septimus was reformed, he just couldn't help his paranoia of the demon.

" He does. "

Merek snapped, pulling over an image box, showing Moon now walking through Deedstown. Apparently Moon hadn't even been home when they left to come here...

" I've seen it already. Please, watch. For Moon's sake. "

* * *

**I have nothing interesting to say. I hope you all liked it! **


	29. In the end

**This... this will be a depressing chapter. I just hope you all read with caution.**

* * *

Moon sighed, finding himself incapable of walking anymore. He looked up, finding he was now on the cliff that had a perfect view of the beach and the ocean. Slowly he sat down, both his legs bent to the left, simply looking out over the ocean. It was a clear night, many stars lining the star, and it was almost a full moon. The vampire blinked a bit before closing his eyes, slowly beginning to sings a soft poem.

_Crystal night_

_Beautiful sky_

_Bring me strength_

_Strength from the moon hung high_

As if on cue, his moon bindis began to glow brightly with a brilliant white glow. The moonlight around him soon began to swirl around, and he slowly raised a hand, his index finger soon spinning in a circle. As he sped up, so did the swirling moonlight around him, growing faster and faster by the minute. Suddenly Moon closed his hand into a tight fist, halting the moonlight around him. Finally ending his ritual, he touched his moon bindis, the moonlight now seemingly being pulled into the crescent moon. Once finished, his bindis burned brightly, the neon spheres soon acting up as well. They now glowed brightly white, as if being filled with power, before slowly the light show ended, and everything was back to normal.

Moon sighed as he finally opened his eyes again. What he just did, was the way he could best manipulate his magic. Ever since he little, he's always found his magic worked better at night, particularly so when the moon was out. Hence why his parents probably named him Moon. So basically he gained power from the moon, and absorbing its beautiful light made his magic grow stronger and more controllable. So once in a while, whenever he could, he came out here and performed his little absorbing spell. Helped him control his magic is really all there was to it.

The child looked out into the horizon, eyeing the moon and the stars that surrounded it. Night time always helped him think. Be it good or bad, this was the only way he could think with a clear mind.

He began to think of what he wanted, and if he could achieve that. He wanted to live happily with people who cared about him. The people who cared about him, his mom and dad, were gone. Died in one of the worst ways in fact. He was alone now... true he had Thatch and the Ramirez family, but how long would that REALLY last? He figured they'd forget about him once his depression blew over. Besides, he wasn't part of their family... why would they care about him?

Thatch wasn't technically a part of their family either, and Dusk cared for him. But then again, this too could change with one bad day. What if something happened to make Thatch fall off the deep end? Such as... what if Dusk got married? Thatch could end up running away or going crazy. Thatch wasn't strong on an emotional level. That wasn't a nark, it was only being straight. One bad day, and that happiness he had being Dusk's child could be over.

Moon sighed, realizing he couldn't be happy. He just didn't feel like people would care about him anymore. At least not in a few days, when they thought his depression was over. Maybe it wouldn't do any harm if he did go through with this...

Slowly Moon pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, simply staring at it absent mindedly. Did he even have it in him to do this? He really wanted to be free from all this pain, and he wanted to be with his nice, loving parents again... besides, he was no coward. He could do this... he lifted the knife, slowly sliding it across his wrists to start.

Yes, he did this often. He'd started doing this a few years back, and now he had gotten addicted. But he didn't mind. As strange as it was, it helped him relax.

Soon he removed the blade from his arm and gently pressed the tip of it to his neck, gulping and breathing deeply. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous... but he had to do it. He gently pressed the blade into his neck, trying not to whimper. He took a deep breath through his nose, pressing the blade down further. One more time, and that would be it. He did this one much quicker though, and he immediately choked and yanked the blade out.

He barely even registered the fact he hit the ground. He didn't even notice the grass against his cheek. His vision was fading in and out, and he knew this was it. Finally, the child's world went black.

* * *

**Goodnight everyone. :3**


	30. Foiled

**... I'm not sure what I should tell you all. I just hope this story is still readable for you all. Please enjoy. **

* * *

The world seemed like it was spinning, and the child didn't know what to think about it. He felt as if he were lying on a cloud, like there was no earth below him. Was this heaven? It shouldn't be, he just committed suicide. But if he were dead, he shouldn't be feeling anything right now... he should still be on the road to the after life.

His ears were ringing. His eyes felt heavy. His head felt like it was spinning... and he didn't know what was going on. He felt his eyes twitch a bit, trying to open them. The world around him was blurred heavily, and it was far too bright. The child couldn't see. Yet his eyes remained open in hopes he could get them to clear out and make them revile what was in front of him. He could make out the color purple, and white around it, but he couldn't make out anything else. Slowly his eyes began to clear up, and he found a woman with brilliant purple hair sticking an IV into his arm. She then moved to the table and grabbed some bandages, wrapping them around his wrists, and he could see that said wrists now had stitches on them. A beeping sound filled his ears, but he knew it wasn't his heart beat. He didn't have a heart beat. It was a Venturi Mask, pumping oxygen into his system. Yet he didn't mind. He felt as though he couldn't breath on his own right now. He could, but he felt like he didn't want to...

So this was the story then... he'd failed to end it. Someone had saved him.

Who could've saved him though? Whoever it was... shouldn't have done it. He didn't want to be saved. He wanted it to end... slowly he rolled his purple irises to the left so he could look at Jenette, watching her edit something on the computer. He tried to speak out, but his throat burned horribly. He couldn't speak...

" Glad to see you awake sweetie. "

Jenette said softly, smiling weakly at the child.

" You got very lucky you know. A nice young man was kind enough to bring you here. Even when it started to rain as well! That took courage. "

Who saved him though...? And why would they save him? He was a nobody in anyone's eyes... he just didn't see why some complete stranger would save him... Jenette soon walked over to the door, turning and looking at the child with soft eyes.

" I'll be right back Moon. I'm sure that young man I'll be thrilled to know you're awake. "

As soon as the woman was out of sight, Moon immediately ripped the IV out of his arm and pulled his Venturi mask from his face. He wasn't waiting around to be saved. Quickly he stood, everything spinning around him. He tried desperately to shake it off and opened the window, quickly crawling out.

He didn't know where he was going. He only knew he had to get away. He couldn't stay there...

Running wasn't easy on him. His throat burned horribly with each breath he took, and the pain in his body was screaming at him to stop and rest. Yet he bore through it all, his only true intention was to get away. And the beach cliff was also out to retry his attempt. That was where the man found him last time. And if he were to truly get to the after life, he couldn't mess it up by retrying in the exact same spot. For now, he'd have to go to the lake. He wasn't going to drown himself, no, he'd instinctively gasp for air. No, he was still going to use the knife. But this time he'd be much quicker in his plan, and simply thrust it through his neck. It... seemed the most efficient way to him.

Finally the lake was in sight, and he slowed to a stop, breathing heavily as he stood still. His throat burned even more profoundly with his labored breathing. But he didn't care. In a matter of moments now, it would all be over... he'd finally find his peace. And even better, he would be able to end it in the rain. His favorite type of weather next to snow.

Quickly he took his knife out again and simply held it out in his fist for a bit, glaring intensively at the blade. A crack of lightning sounded, illuminating the shine in the steel knife, and it would've reflected Moon's reflexion had he had one. He took a soft, yet deep breath, tightening his grip on the knife once more. He directed it at his neck and was about to simply thrust it into his flesh, when he heard someone shout at him.

Turning out of a fit of shock, he was surprised to find the fiery demon from a few nights before standing there, panting and without an umbrella. He was clearly burning beneath this rain, and Moon could actually hear the sizzle of his skin burning. He pitied the demon really. A fire demon out in the rain was truly a sorry sight.

The child slowly turned his body to face the demon better now, eyeing the demon carefully, wondering what he was even doing out here.

" ... You... "

Moon said softly, amazed when his throat didn't burn.

" You're the demon from before... who ARE you? "

The demon panted, now standing up straight, looking the child dead in the eyes.

" Me? "

He said with a soft chuckle.

" I have a couple names. But I would appreciate if you called me Septimus. "

* * *

**... I have nothing to say. Just... expect the unexpected. **


	31. A demon's compassion

**This'll be a sweet chappie. At least I'll try to make it a sweet chappie...**

* * *

" Septimus... "

Moon muttered, the name sounding so foreign to his lips. The fire demon smiled brightly before panting a little, standing up straight and walking a little closer to him. Moon instinctively took a step back, not wanting the demon to get any closer. He just didn't want anyone close to him... not right now. Especially since he knew the demon was going to try to talk him out of it. And it was obvious too. He figured the demon was the one who brought him to the hospital. So why would he stop there? Was he going to use him for a future plan? Was THAT why he was trying so hard to keep him alive? It had to be. Demons don't usually care this much about another persons life.

" St-stay back. "

The vampire stuttered, holding the knife out towards the demon now, despite knowing it would have no effect on a demon. Septimus, naturally, didn't look phased, and still stood firm, his eyes narrowed and serious. He clearly wasn't going to budge. He was going to stick it out, despite knowing Moon didn't want his help. In many areas, this was admirable. But currently, to the creature, it was down right irritating. He came out here to end things, and no scheming demon was going to change that.

" I only want to help you. "

Septimus said softly, giving the child a gentle smile.

" May I ask your name? "

Moon blinked, glaring in slight confusion. He forgot he'd never told "Septimus" his name. He didn't know why the demon would bother with formalities, considering demons didn't normally care, but he also figured there was no harm in at least telling him his name. Not like the knowledge of his name would matter here in a few minutes anyway.

" ... Moon Gates. "

" Moon Gates... "

Septimus muttered, smiling at the sound of the name.

" That's a great name. "

" C-cut the act man! "

Moon hissed, growing sick of waiting. He wanted Septimus here to give his little speech, then move on with his life. After all, the vampire had been very patient in life, but now it didn't matter much to have patience. He just wanted to hurry this up so he could carry out his plan.

" Why are you here?! Why are you getting in my way?! "

Septimus sighed, his wings flapping briefly to shake all the water from them. Made sense. Water collecting on his wings had to burn like heck for the fire demon.

" You really don't get it, do you? "

The demon muttered, crossing his arms and shifting all of his weight to his right side. Moon could only blink, and wonder what the demon meant by this. Get what? What was there to get? Was there some secret meaning behind the demons behavior that he was supposed to somehow know? Well, forgive him here, but he'd never been good at reading cues. There would be NO way he'd get this.

" I'm trying to save your life kid. "

Septimus said simply, a soft smirk sticking to his face.

" I'm trying to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life. "

" I-I know the consequence of dying you idiot! "

Moon spat; he didn't know why he was acting so hostile towards the demon. The demon had been so kind to him in general. He'd done nothing wrong to him. He was even trying to save him now. And here the child was screaming at him...

" I don't care if I go to hell! Or heaven! Or even purgatory! I just don't want to be here with all this pain anymore! I'm done! I'm leaving this world! TONIGHT! "

With this, Moon closed his eyes and thrust his knife at his throat, hearing the sound of a blood splatter. The knife had made a hit. This was it. With that kind of speed and depth, there was no WAY he could've lived through it. He was going to pass on, and be with his parents again. Or not. Either way, he was free.

... Why hadn't he passed on yet? Why didn't he feel pain? Nothing was changing. He felt like he was still here...

Opening his eyes, he found Septimus merely inches from his face, his hands over his throat, blocking the knife from hitting it's mark. Slowly the demon moved away, the knife piercing through his top hand- the left hand- and going straight through the right hand as well. The demon grabbed the tip of the handle with his fangs and pulled the blade from his hands with ease. The knife still in his mouth, he lifted his hands up, giving the child a clear view of the wounded palms of his hands. Soon they were covered in fire, and once the flames faltered, the wounds were no more.

Moon simply stood there, his mouth agape in utter shock and confusion, before becoming panicked as Septimus threw his knife far and into the lake.

" NO! "

Moon yelped, rushing to the edge of the lake and looking out, trying to find where the knife had landed. There were no signs of it. Feeling enraged, he turned back to the demon, his normally purple eyes glowing a bright neon yellow, along with his bindis.

" Why did you DO that?! "

He growled, unknowingly beginning to levitate. His magic was becoming impossible to contain... he was so mad... all he could see was red. Ironic, considering he was glowing yellow.

" That was my only form of escape, and you LOST IT! Why did you do that?! Why are you doing this to me?! "

" Because I made a choice. "

Septimus said coolly, not even remotely intimidated by Moons fury.

" I chose to save your life. "

" BUT WHY?! "

Moon yelled, his hands curling into fists. Now even realizing it, he tried to hit the demon, each and every time getting blocked by either his hands, or his wings. Moon couldn't land a hit. And the strange thing was, Septimus didn't seem the least bit phased by his wrath.

" WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME?! "

" Because I understand what it's like to deal with situations where you think the only way out- the only REAL way out- is death. "

In an instant, Moon calmed down. His eyes and bindis were still glowing profoundly, but his eyes were wide in shock, and he slowly levitated to the ground. Needless to say... he was confused.

" What...? "

Septimus sighed lightly, looking at the child with such kind and sincere eyes, well, Moon would have to be a blind idiot not to believe he was speaking the truth.

" Not long ago, I was in a similar position. "

He admitted quietly.

" I had learned I was an angel, and had a father and three little brothers. Compared to the life I had, I had lost everything when I learned I was forcibly turned into... this. "

The demon gestured to his body, obviously indicating he meant his body

" I used to have a perfect live... and then I realized I was a horrible killing machine. Everything was crashing down on me. I didn't want to be evil anymore. I wanted my old life back. I thought that I couldn't get it back, and that the only way I could prevent myself from hurting others any more was to kill myself... "

" H-how did you get out of it? "

Moon found himself asking.

" How did you convince yourself not to end it? "

" I had a little help. "

Septimus said softly, looking up at the child now with tears eyes.

" Someone who I once thought hated me showed me that there was still a life worth living. That I could be anyone I chose to be. Someone who believed in me and cared for me when i had no one to turn to. Fatch Ramirez. "

Fatch Ramir-? Wasn't that the guy Thatch was such good friends with? The prince...?

" He showed me how to move on. And healing in general all starts with someone who cares about you. "

Moon huffed at this, glaring again and crossing his arms.

" Well, that won't be possible for me. No one cares about me... "

Septimus unintentionally laughed a bit before recomposing himself.

" Oh really now? I know a good number of people who want to see you get better. "

" Pfft. Yeah? Like who? "

" Well theres Thatch. And Fatch. AND the Ramirez family. Uh, Richard and Zeke do. Flash and Merek do. "

Moon snorted a bit, honestly hearing this making him feel happy, but at the same time, he figured the demon was pulling his leg. Besides, he didn't even KNOW who "Flash and Merek" were, so why should he care what they thought? Suddenly the demon knelt down so he was eye level with the other, grabbing his shoulders gently and forcing the vampire to look at him.

" I do. "

Moons eyes went wide, tearing up slightly.

" Wh-why would...? Y-you don't... you don't care... "

" Yes I do. "

Septimus said firmly, his eyes unblinking and not faltering in his sincerity.

" Why else would I be standing out here in the rain trying to get you to understand? "

That was right. Septimus here was a fire demon. Water hurt him terribly, and yet, here he was. Pouring down rain, just trying to get the vampire to understand. He clearly cared about the child's well being. It felt as though a huge weight had been dropped on the child right then and there. Like all of the hurt he'd held just came pouring out of him. Yet at the same time, it felt like a huge wave of relief at the same time. To just let it all out...

He hadn't even notice Septimus had brought him into a hug until he felt heat and water at the same time. Moon knew his tears were probably hurting the demon even further, and yet he was too sad and exhausted to move anymore. He could acknowledge the fact that Septimus had picked him up though.

" Come on Moon. "

He said softly.

" I'm taking you back to the hospital. We need those cuts of yours to get properly cleaned up so you can get better. "

" *Sniff, sniff- hic* o-ok... "

Moon whimpered, to upset to stifle his sad sounds.

* * *

_The family couldn't believe their eyes. Their old enemy just saved the vampire child. The only one unaffected was Fatch, who simply smiled warmly at the scene. _

* * *

**Hurray for Septimus saving Moon! :D**


	32. Aftermath

**This might be a cutesy chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Jenette hooked Moon back up to an IV, Moon did not move an inch. He didn't pull away, he didn't try to hit her, nothing. He just laid still and took the IV with a smile.

The vampire child slowly turned to the demon at the other side of his cot, Septimus, who was smiling brightly and warmly at the child. The demon was wearing gloves and gently gripping the child's hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb. As he knew an IV would hurt, he was allowing the child to tighten his grip on him when necessary. To relieve some of the pain. That, and the fire demon wanted to be as comforting and polite as possible. Moon needed all the help he could get.

Moon sighed as great pain relief flooded his system, the IV clearly doing it's job well. He was feeling a great deal better already. He couldn't remember feeling this relaxed in a while. It was nice... and... it made him... sleepy...

He didn't know if he could stay awake. He felt like he was fading into a well earned rest, or a sleep that felt like it hadn't taken place in eons. He needed some rest...

" Get some sleep kiddo. "

Septimus said sweetly, slowly letting go of his hand and standing up, placing his own hand on top of the child's forehead, ruffling his hair a bit.

" Ill be here, but you need to get some rest. "

Moon smiled tiredly, blinking his eyes closed.

" M'kay... "

As the child fell asleep, Septimus sighed, stretching his wings out greatly before resting in his chair. He didn't want to alarm the child, but he was still sore from the rain. His skin burned horribly, and he couldn't get himself to light on fire. He still had water dripping off him, so that was probably why he couldn't light. But this was ok... sure he was freezing and burning, but he saved someone's life. And it was all worth it.

" Septimus honey. "

Septimus looked up at Jenette, who was smiling warmly from the doorway. Strange... he hadn't even noticed she'd left.

" Your brothers are here. They want to see you. "

" Can they come in here? "

" Of course. "

Jenette left the room again, leaving Septimus to wonder how his brothers even knew he was here. He hadn't told them what he was doing... did Merek maybe tell them? He wouldn't be all that surprised. Ever since he was little, he'd known Merek to be a bit of a snitch. Then again it was kinda his job.

Footsteps filled his ears, causing the right one to perk up before he looked at the doorway, finding Silver, Gold and Bronze there, smiling greatly in relief. Yet they looked concerned at the sight of water on him. Gold slowly walked forward, kneeling down in front of his older brother and wiping a droplet of water from his face.

" You ok bro? "

He asked softly, getting a simple smile from the demon brother.

" Course. A little sore, but nothing I can't handle. "

" Hm! I'm glad. "

Septimus smirked a bit before forcing himself to stand, walking over to Silver and Bronze. Bronze stepped forward and locked the older into a hug, to which the demon didn't hesitate to return. Silver merely smiled at all this, confusing Septimus with his silence.

" What's wrong Silver? "

Silver frowned a little at the question before patting his throat. And that's when the demon remembered. Silver had actually caught an illness a couple days ago, and hadn't been doing much at all. The illness had probably finally claimed his voice box, and he wouldn't be able to speak for a while. Septimus mentally kicked himself for not thinking about that. He'd known Silver was sick, and here he was worrying him with suddenly disappearing.

" S-sorry bro... "

Silver simply smirked and flicked his wrists bit, as if saying no worries. Golds tail wagged a bit before he grabbed the demons shoulders, getting his attention with ease.

" So you ditched us to save this sweet little child eh? "

Septimus blushed bright red, but nodded anyway. Bronze smiled, his tail wagging swiftly behind him. It wasn't often Bronze seemed so happy that his tail wagged like that...

" I knew you were a hero... "

Bronze said cutely, nuzzling into the demons warmth. Septimus blushed once again before looking at Moon. The child was sleeping so soundly and happily... it was cute. And he was happy he could help the poor kid. No one should have to go through what he did alone. He hoped the child would be happy with this life. And hoping was about as much as he could do for him.

* * *

**Super short, sorry. I needed a filler, and I got hung up on scary movies. I'll try better tomorrow. ^_^"**


	33. Welcome home

**This will be a lot better than yesterday's chapter, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Moon giggled a bit, clinging to the fiery demons shirt, loving the wind blowing through his hair. He was finally allowed to go home(ish), and Septimus had offered to take him home. Due to the fact the child was still a bit sluggish, Septimus did the unexpected. Instead of having him walk all the way to the Ramirez house, he was carrying him, and flying there. Moon had never flown, or had someone fly with him in their arms, before. It was a feeling unlike any other. The cool wind actually blowing his hair to the sides, and not feeling tired while in the air. It must be great to have wings like Septimus had. Sure they had various holes and tears in them, but they didn't seem to slow the demon down. It was so incredible.

Septimus suddenly held the child tighter, confusing him before his confusion was met half way with an answer. The demon soon flew upwards and did a loop in the air, getting a squeal of delight from the creature. As the demon flew his way back into a natural, straight flight line, his speed increased, and Moon felt the air blow harshly against his body. He had never seen- or gone- anything this fast before. He liked it. The gushing wind, the rush of going fast, everything. He might have to ask Septimus to take him on a flight again in the future.

Yet all to soon it ended, and Septimus was slowing to a stop, landing in front of the Ramirez house door. His wings flapped a few times behind him before they folded up, and he let Moon take his own balance. The vampires legs didn't want to work right away due to the intense speed from before, but he soon caught a good balance, and he smiled up at the demon. Septimus smiled back before staring nervously at the door. And this didn't go unnoticed either.

" What's wrong Septimus? "

Moon asked gently, getting Septimus to flinch. The demon took a deep breath before answering.

" Remember how I used to be an evil villain? "

He questioned lightly, getting a simple nod from the child.

" Well... th-the only person in the Ramirez family who likes me is Fatch. I don't think anyone will be too happy to see me right now. M-maybe I should just g- "

" Please stay... "

Moon asked gently, grabbing the demons hand before he could take off.

" Won't you at least stay for dinner? Y-you saved my life, a-and I want them to know it. You deserve a little respect is all... "

Septimus blushed brightly at this, his hair catching on fire briefly, much to the demons liking. He had finally gotten some part of him to light back up. His body temperature was almost back to normal.

" Ah... well uh... I-I guess I could... have some dinner... "

" Yay! "

Moon cheered, locking the older into a tight hug. Septimus stepped back a little, surprised for a moment before he smiled, wrapping the child into a hug as well. The child soon pulled away and began to pull the demon inside.

* * *

Needless to say, BOTH the demon and the child were surprised to find the Ramirez family awaiting their return. Heck, even Richard and Zeke were there! And Richard was shocking, as Septimus KNEW Fatch hated humans with a red hot passion. Yet he let one in for Moons sake. It was sweet... and it proved Fatch had a big heart, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Septimus had expected the family to run away screaming at his presence. Yet they didn't. They didn't even scream. But they DID, however, squeal in delight. And the younger children (Thatch, Richard, Zeke, Katie, Keira and Kyle), rushed forward and locked the demon in a group hug, each one asking questions so fast Septimus couldn't quite catch who was saying what. He looked up at the adults for help, only finding Dawn, Lucas and Midnight giggling at the adorable scene. Dusk had his arms crossed, looking a little smug, Marco appeared to be trying not to laugh, and Fatch had his hands on his hips, eyes closed and head shaking slowly. Finally someone saved him from his confusion.

" Alright kids! Give Septimus a little space! "

Marco said firmly, clapping his hands to get their attention.

" Just because he's a demon doesn't mean he doesn't need to breathe. "

The children laughed at this, slowly pulling apart. Only Thatch stayed put, smiling at the demon warmly.

Dawn soon clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention.

" Ok everyone! Let's give these 4 some time to talk! "

Wait... 4? There's was Septimus, Moon and Thatch, but who else was there? Had it been 5, they would've assumed it was Richard and Zeke. But only 4...?

" Into the other room you go! Septimus honey, dinner will be ready shortly. "

" Th-thank you miss Ramirez. "

" Oh please sweetie. Just call me Dawn. "

" O-ok then... Dawn... "

With this, Dawn took almost everyone into the other room. All except for one. Fatch. Which made since now that the demon could see it. Of course Fatch would stay. He was the explainer, and the one most comfortable with the demon. With a tilt of his head, the prince ushered everyone into the living room, to the other three had no objections on. They simply followed wordlessly.

Soon Fatch had them sit down on the large couch, Septimus in the middle, and they all simply stared back at the prince.

" So. I'll start with the obvious. "

Fatch said curtly, clearly skipping any formalities.

" Merek and Flash have shown us everything that has happened last night. "

Moon and Septimus blushed profoundly at this, both squirming at the attention.

" And I have a few things to say. One, Septimus, I'm proud of you. You did a great job in that situation. "

Septimus chuckled nervously, folding his hands in his lap and his left animal ear twitched at the attention. And although the demon himself couldn't tell, his tail had begun wagging happily.

" And Moon. "

Moon gulped, deathly afraid of what the prince was going to tell him.

" I just wanted to say, that if you are ever feeling down again, please, come talk to me. I might be able to help you out. "

" H-how? "

The child found himself asking, surprised when the prince sighed sadly.

" I have been in several similar positions as you. Except they were kidnappers and a drunken demon, and they weren't forcing me to be scary to bring them honor. They were just mean for the sake of being mean. "

Fatch quickly shook his head, forcing every and any depressing thought from his brain.

" But uh, m-my point was, I'd be able to help you. And I'm always here. "

Suddenly Thatch began to hop around a bit in excitement, confusing the fired demon and the other vampire child.

" Oooh, go on Fatch! Tell him the good news! "

Fatch giggled at the child's enthusiasm, before whistling for some reason. In a flash, Dusk rushed into the room, simply standing beside his brother, arms crossed and smiling brightly. And for some reason, Septimus felt he knew where this was going.

" So, uh, my brother has been talking to us, and he was wondering if- "

" If you would like to be a part of my family. "

Dusk finished for him, smiling warmly and brightly.

" As in, adopted under my name, and you would be Thatch's younger brother. "

Moon gasped, his eyes wide and his hands covering his mouth. Clearly he couldn't believe what he'd heard. In an instant, he shocked everyone by not only dragging Thatch over to Dusk in a hurry, but soon locking both Thatch and Dusk in a tight hug. And it was very muffled due to the hug, but they could hear Moon crying happily.

" I-it would be a great honor sir! "

Moon sobbed, burning the two slightly with his acid tears. But they didn't mind none. Nor did either one have the heart to move him.

" Th-thank you so much! I-I don't know how I- h-how I could ever re-! "

Finally the child couldn't speak, and Septimus and Fatch found themselves laughing lightly at the child's adorability. The two soon looked at each other, Fatch smiling warmly and nodding at the demon. And Septimus understood what he'd meant. He was proud of his actions prior to this point. He was proud of how well he was doing with his rehabilitation. And he was all and all happy with how everything had turned out. Slowly, Septimus smiled and nodded back.

* * *

**Not quite the end yet. Though it would make a nice ending... **

**Anyway, only a few chappies left! Hope you all enjoyed this one! **


	34. New life: off to a wonderful start

**Ok, so my allergies are terrible right now, so I hope there isn't anything that doesn't make sense in here. The sniffles sometimes distract me more than you'd think. ^_^"**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Moon smiled giddily as the pirate ship flew closer and closer to the school. He was excited to be back in the school. He was finally off to a fresh start, and it excited him to no end. He wanted to start over. He wanted the great friends he had. He wanted to finally be himself. And with people who cared this deeply for him, he was finally going to have it. It was, by far, one of the best feelings in the world. At least for him anyway._

_He turned to Thatch, who was sleeping soundly beside him, curled up in the seat and snoring softly. He looked so peaceful... _' It's also because of Thatch that I even managed to make it this far... ' _He thought calmly. _' If it hadn't been for him, I never would've come here and gotten the help I needed... ' _This next thought made him smile brightly with glee. _' And now he's my big brother... heh... I... always wanted to have a brother... '

_Moon blinked a little bit before touching his crescent moon bindis, causing it to shine briefly before a blanket appeared, and slowly landed on top of Thatch. Thatch almost instantly smiled and snuggled into the warm fabrics, expressing a soft humming sound. The child giggled sweetly before looking ahead once more. He couldn't wait till he got to school. He just knew everything would be perfect._

* * *

Moon smiled in determination, jumping up and catching the ball, quickly throwing it over to Casper. A few classes had passed, and the children were now in P.E. Right now, they were playing badminton. The vampire had never played before, but so far he was liking it. He'd never played sports before. Turns out he was actually really good at them. He was quick, and he had a great reaction time. He hadn't missed a catch yet.

Casper was also a delight to play with. No disrespect to the ghost, he would've liked to play with Fatch or Thatch, but the ghost was still a wonderful partner. Besides, it was a nice chance to interact with the other. The two hadn't been properly introduced before this. Yes, introduced, but they hadn't had a chance to hang out and get to know each other. So this was a golden opportunity.

Swatting the birdie back over to the ghost, he decided he should try to strike up a conversation. He was naturally shy, and not very good at speaking first, but he was willing to try.

" So Casper. "

Moon called, smiling brightly.

" What's it normally like at this school? "

" Well, it's gotten a LOT better than it once was. "

The ghost hollered back.

" We DO go out scaring, you know, for the balance and all, but it's not bad. I think the most you have to worry about is the headmasters and Jack. "

" Whys that? "

Moon asked, swatting the birdie back over to Casper.

" Well, the headmasters are a bit strict, and Jack has made MANY cruel mistakes, but they're good people at heart. Again, you don't have too much to worry about. "

" That's good. "

Suddenly the room erupted into a fit of cheering, and the two ceased movement to find Fatch and Zeke taking on Jake and Frankengymteacher in an intense game of badminton. And, much to FGT's frustration, Fatch and Zeke were winning.

Moons mouth fell at the sight of red head, wondering who he was in the first place. He had never seen a creature like that before. What was he? Some kind of bug creature with glossy eyes? Even then, if he WERE a bug creature, he shouldn't have that machine on his back... just what WAS that kid? ... It seemed as though Casper finally caught his dazed stare, soon walking through the net and standing right beside the other.

" What is it Moon? "

" Casper, who is that red head? Er- WHAT is he? "

Casper suddenly giggled, confusing the vampire further.

" Moon, that's Zeke! Remember? The black haired boy with the blue shirt and green eyes you saw in Twilight Town? "

" THATS ZEKE?! "

Moon gaped, looking as though he simply couldn't believe his ears. Zeke must've worn a disguise back in Twilight Town. But if he was a creature, then he shouldn't have HAD to wear a disguise. Why did he?

" Well, what IS he then? "

" Well... he's an alien. "

" A WHAT?! "

Moon asked in even further shock, now staring at Zeke intensively as the "alien" hit the birdie over to the werewolf Jake.

" An alien. "

Casper repeated calmly, as if he had expected Moon's obvious disbelief.

" Or a Novian, as his species is called. He got banished to earth a few years back and has only recently enrolled in Scare School himself. He's actually pretty good at scaring though. Everyone was surprised. Oh! Oh oh! "

The ghost suddenly said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

" One more thing! Zeke and Frankengymteacher have a bit of a rivalry with each other! They're both strong, and- I actually think Zeke's stronger- but Frank still challenges him! It's rather interesting to watch sometimes! "

Moon giggled at this, watching as the Novian hit the birdie over to the teacher, harshly, and Frankengymteacher just BARELY missed it. The students cheered at this, FGT clearly furious, while Zeke and Fatch cheered, the alien locking the prince into a tight victory induced hug, actually lifting the vampire off the ground. Fatch chuckled nervously once he noticed this though.

" O-ok! Put me down! "

The prince chuckled, before suddenly glaring and growling.

" Put me DOWN! "

Zeke grinned nervously, immediately putting down the creature. Moon and Casper simply laughed at this, enjoying this sight. Wasn't often this funny form of sight was seen. Truly, this was a good day. Moon just had to bear in mind not to aggravate Fatch.

* * *

**Lame end of chappie, sorry. One more after this, and if don't know how long it'll be. Anyway, bye for now. **


	35. Woman beyond the mirror

**Now THIS is the final chapter. It'll be short, and maybe a little confusing, but I hope you all like it. Just ask if you have any questions. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_" Thatch, wait up! "_

_Moon called, racing up to the fore mentioned vampire. _

_" Oh hey Moon! Whats up? "_

_" I was just wondering if you had any plans for after school, and if I could, maybe, tag along. "_

_" Yeah, Fatch and Dusk were going to take me to the movies later. Heh... I'm sure they'd be DELIGHTED to have you tag along. "_

* * *

The demon glared, crossing her arms at the image before her. Watching the children smiling as brightly as a thousand suns. In a quick fit of anger, the woman threw her fist into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. The shards fell as if in slow moe, before miraculously returning to the frame and becoming whole again, as if nothing had happened in the first place. _' Great. The brats happy and alive. '_ She thought bitterly. _'Now not only is his magic going to get stronger, but he's managed to cheer up that stupid fiery marshmallow Septimus. ' _The woman snorted, turning away from the mirror, her long hair swishing behind her. _' Hopefully it's not to late to save my sweet little Pyro from that blitzy Rorshack. Don't wanna lose him forever. ' _

As much as she would've liked to simply waltz up to that glorified FREAK, she knew she couldn't. Septimus had been around very powerful people lately, and going directly to him could very likely get her killed. She'd need accomplises. The only few people she knew who were dumb enough to do every little thing she said. And there were three people she knew of who fit that description.

" Drake! Ruby! Emerald! "

She called, immediately getting 3 demons to rush over to her. One was a woman with short, fiery red hair, one was a man with black, slicked back hair, and one was another woman with long, blond poofy hair with two green streaks. Ruby, Drake and Emerald. Her dimwitted, yet loyal minions. Yet Drake was pretty beaten up. Although, the woman couldnt have cared less. It was his own fault for failing his previous assignment. He deserved what those creatures had to give him.

" Yes mistress? "

Drake asked calmly, blinking slowly.

" You know the drill. "

The woman responded.

" Go raise some hell. "

* * *

**I know, lame chapter. But it had to be told. Anyway, see you all in the next story. **


End file.
